Clases Particulares
by Animetrixx
Summary: Continuación de "Examen Oral". Rating MA, contenido sensible. Segunda temporada. Lo que sucedió aquella tarde ha dejado huellas en Mallow, y la tensión entre ella y el profesor Kukui no ha hecho más que aumentar. Viéndose en un callejón sin salida y tras haberlo reflexionado hasta el cansancio, Mallow al fin toma una decisión. ¿Es lo correcto? No, pero es lo que su cuerpo le pide.
1. Volverte a ver

Este Fanfiction es una secuela directa de mi One Shot: "Examen Oral", recomiendo leer primero tal historia para comprender mejor lo que está pasando, aunque, a decir verdad, no es realmente necesario ya que conforme se va desarrollando el relato se va explicando todo lo que hay que saber.

Pokémon, así como todos sus personajes, marcas y conceptos es propiedad de Gamefreak, The Pokémon Company y Nintendo. La serie animada es desarrollada por OLM estudio. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin ánimos de lucro y tiene fines meramente recreativos.

 **Advertencia:** El siguiente Fanfiction es de temática y contenido que puede resultar sensible para el lector. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

 **A partir de aquí comienza la reedición del Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Clases Particulares.**

Capítulo 1: Volverte a ver.

La gente suele pensar que, cuando te pasan cosas buenas, eres muy dichoso haciendo algo o simplemente te diviertes mucho, el tiempo tiende a acelerarse y a pasar mucho más rápido de lo normal; dando como resultado que los momentos más alegres y felices de nuestra vida se acaben más pronto de lo que habríamos deseado. Pero en mi caso, puedo decir con total seguridad que a mí me sucedió exactamente lo contrario: las vacaciones de verano en el campamento culinario de Akala fueron tan increíbles e inolvidables, y yo fui tan feliz estando ahí, que me dio la sensación de que aquellos dos meses hubieran durado en realidad casi una vida entera.

Y es que no hubo un solo día ni un solo instante de mi estadía en aquel maravilloso lugar sin que una anécdota o experiencia de lo más fantástica se hiciera presente y pasara a ocupar un lugar especial en mi corazón. Todas las cosas que experimenté y descubrí fueron tales que hasta me atrevo a pensar que terminé por aprender y pulir mis habilidades en la cocina más de lo que lo he hecho al lado de mi familia en el restaurante de Papá durante toda mi vida.

Gracias a eso —supongo— mi mente se mantuvo lo bastante ocupada como para tener tiempo de ponerme a pensar en cómo solía ser mi vida antes de llegar al campamento: mis amigos, la escuela, el restaurante de Papá, o…

O aquella áspera, tan extraña y 'singular' experiencia que tuve a tan sólo unos días de dar comienzo las vacaciones. Como si se hubiese tratado de un mal sueño del que recién me había despertado en la mañana, mi mente hizo a un lado todo recuerdo sobre él hasta convencerme a mí misma de haberlo olvidado. Así, los días pasaron, luego las semanas y por último dos meses completos.

Pero ahora, en el presente, de vuelta a mi vida habitual en Melemele, al mundo al que en realidad pertenezco y nunca dejé atrás, ahora mismo no puedo parar de observar con cierto recelo la fachada de mi escuela, que pareciera estar diciéndome a punta de gritos que ya no tengo escapatoria ni lugar en dónde seguir refugiándome de mis miedos. El mismo remordimiento y sentimiento de culpa que me invadieron ese día estaban de vuelta, igual de frescos y pertinaces.

No quiero entrar a clases, mas no tengo otra opción.

Tsareena me observa fijamente. Hasta el momento ella no se ha enterado de nada de lo que pasó ese día, pero estoy segura que ya debe sospechar algo. No debo permitir que nadie jamás lo sepa, ni ella, ni mi familia, ni mis amigos, nadie. Quiero llevarme esta pena conmigo a la tumba y así pretender por el resto de mis días que nada de esto ocurrió jamás.

—¡Hey, Mallow! —La voz de Ash me llama. Yo salgo de mi trance, me estremezco y grito asustada.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-qué pasa? —digo nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? Ya es tarde.

Es verdad, Ash por lo regular suele ser de los últimos en llegar a la escuela. Y si él ya está aquí significa que ya debo llevar mucho tiempo ahí parada.

—¡Ven, vamos a clases! —Me toma de la mano y me arrastra junto con él. Curioso, es bastante parecido al día en que nos conocimos, sólo que esa vez fui yo la que lo tomó de la mano y lo acompañó para que conociera las instalaciones de la escuela Pokémon.

No hay remedio, ahora mismo voy camino a donde mi mayor temor espera a por mí. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado quedarme para siempre en el campamento de cocina y no tener que regresar jamás a esta maldita escuela!

Al entrar al salón, veo que ya se encuentra ahí el resto de mis amigos. Es la primera vez en semanas que estamos juntos otra vez. Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles y Lillie, todos me dan la bienvenida con un amistoso 'alola'. Y yo, muy a duras penas, les devuelvo el saludo intentando sonreír como siempre lo he hecho.

—Mallow, ¿te sientes bien? —me pregunta Lana, que me observa preocupada desde su pupitre. Yo, haciendo gala de todas mis fuerzas, actúo para mis amigos; no quiero preocuparlos. Sonrío y trato de mostrarles a la Mallow alegre y optimista de toda la vida, a la que ellos están más que acostumbrados y esperan ver.

—Nada, nada. ¡Es que me siento tan contenta de estar aquí otra vez que anoche casi no pude dormir! —Río un poco.

Incluso a Tsareena no parece haberle convencido del todo mi excusa. Así ha sido con ella desde los primeros días después de lo ocurrido, antes de que el campamento consiguiera distraer mi mente y la alegría volviera temporalmente a mi persona.

Mis amigos me preguntan cómo me fue en las vacaciones. Yo les platico de las incontables recetas exóticas que aprendí, de los chefs famosos que reconocieron mis habilidades y de los grandes amigos que tuve la oportunidad de hacer. La charla me sirvió mucho, me permitió relajarme un poco. No cabe duda que pasar el tiempo con tus amigos siempre será la mejor terapia para el corazón.

Hasta que él cruza la puerta.

—¡Alola! —nos saluda el profesor Kukui, dirigiéndose al escritorio.

—¡Alola! —responden todos al unísono, excepto yo, que me he quedado enmudecida en cuanto vi su figura.

Mis compañeros toman asiento mientras yo me quedo parada y tiesa, hasta que me doy cuenta y rápidamente me dejo caer sobre la silla, muy avergonzada. El profesor Kukui revisa su tablet y algunas hojas sobre su escritorio, luego se coloca frente al pizarrón y dice:

—Bienvenidos, muchachos. Espero que se la hayan pasado estupendo durante sus vacaciones. Hoy, precisamente, vamos a hacer una actividad que va a tratar sobre eso. —Con una tiza de color escribe sobre la pizarra la frase: "Actividades y vivencias de las vacaciones de Verano"—. Cada uno de ustedes pasará al frente a compartir con el resto de la clase qué fue lo que hicieron durante estos dos meses: van a platicarnos sobre a qué actividades se dedicaron, qué cosas aprendieron, qué lugares visitaron (si es que salieron de viaje) y qué experiencias junto a los Pokémon vivieron. Luego de eso haremos una votación para decidir cuál fue el alumno que tuvo las vacaciones más interesantes y fructíferas de todas.

Me da rabia verlo actuar de esa manera, tan natural y tranquilo, luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros hace tan solo un par de meses. A pesar de que Kukui-sensei y yo hicimos cosas indebidas aquí mismo, en este salón de clases, y a plena luz del día, él se muestra como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, como si no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo…? ¿cómo puede alguien ser así de cínico y doble cara? Y yo, en cambio, sufrí tanto que esa misma noche apenas me dejé caer sobre mi cama rompí en llanto y no paré de llorar hasta quedarme dormida. Cada vez que veía a mis padres tenía que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no desmoronarme mientras pretendía que me sentía bien, que estaba orgullosa de mí misma y que las cosas seguían como siempre. Sonreír, fingir estar contenta por haber aprobado ese maldito examen, cuando por dentro deseaba jamás haberlo hecho. Me odiaba a mí misma no sólo por haber sido capaz de prestarme al juego sucio del profesor Kukui a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, sino también por haberlo llegado a disfrutar al igual que él. Al principio me vendí al profesor para compensar mi propia falta de talento para conseguir lo quería por mis propios medios, y al final terminé entregándome a él por completo, por cuenta propia y deseo.

Sophocles pasa al frente. No presto mucha atención a lo que dice… algo como que programó un videojuego por él mismo y se la pasó jugándolo todo el verano con ayuda de Togedemaru. Con mi libreta abierta y un lápiz hago como que estoy tomando notas de lo que dice, cuando en realidad sólo dibujo garabatos extraños sin ningún significado. De reojo miro por unos instantes hacia Kukui-sensei, lo que provoca que mi respiración se turbe de una manera similar a la de ese día.

"Kukui-sensei —pienso—… Él está casado con la profesora Burnet, que es una mujer bastante bonita, inteligente y amable. ¿Por qué se pondría a hacer cosas tan obscenas con una de sus alumnas si él ya la tiene a ella?"

Miro disimuladamente hacia donde se encuentra Ash. Sus ojos brillan emocionados mientras escucha atento el discurso de Sophocles.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Ash está viviendo en la misma casa que ellos dos. Y su casa… la verdad es que la casa de Kukui-sensei no es muy grande que digamos. El tiempo que Kukui-sensei y la profesora Burnet tienen para estar a solas no debe ser mucho si Ash duerme ahí todas las noches. ¿Será que ellos dos no pueden pasar tiempo juntos tan seguido como Kukui-sensei querría?"

—Muy bien, Sophocles —dice Kukui-sensei—, gracias por compartirnos tus experiencias. Ya puedes tomar asiento. El siguiente en pasar será Kiawe.

Kiawe se levanta de su asiento y camina al frente. Habla de la granja de su familia y de cómo trabajó arduamente desde que salía el sol hasta que éste se ponía. Su plática no me parece tan aburrida como la de Sophocles, pero aún así le presto mucho menos atención.

"¡Espera un momento!" Volteo a mirar hacia Lillie y luego a Lana. "¿Será posible que Kukui-sensei haya obligado a hacer ese tipo de cosas también a Lana o a Lillie? No… no lo creo. Lillie es muy aplicada, ella saca cien en casi todos sus exámenes, por lo que el profesor Kukui no la podría tentar con subir su nota como hizo conmigo. Por otro lado, Lana… aunque Lana ha llegado a reprobar una que otra vez, ella luego consigue aprobar al siguiente intento, y nunca he visto que le preocupe mucho no poder pasar una materia como a mí, así que tampoco creo que sea el caso. De todos modos, creo que si ellas pasaran por lo mismo que yo preferirían callarlo y no se lo contarían a nadie, justo como estoy haciendo yo."

—Gracias por contarnos tus experiencias, Kiawe —escucho decir al profesor—. Ya puedes tomar asiento. Y bien, la siguiente en pasar será:

 _Mallow._

Mi mente se congela al momento de oírle pronunciar mi nombre. Mis ojos, con las pupilas dilatadas, se giran lentamente hacia Kukui-sensei.

 _Mallow… Mallow… Mallow… Mallow… Mallow…_

La voz de sensei pareciera estar taladrando mi cabeza sin piedad desde los oídos hasta lo más profundo de mi cabeza.

 _¿Qué esperas, Mallow?… Sigue así, Mallow… Aprendes muy rápido, Mallow… Vaya, Mallow ¿quién diría que al final te estarías divirtiendo tanto?..._

—Vamos, Mallow —me repite—, pasa al frente. Platícanos cómo te fue en tus vacaciones.

Todos me están mirando, así que debo levantarme. Las piernas me tiemblan mientras camino. Ash y Lana se me quedan viendo bastante extrañados, debo controlarme. Pero cuanto más me acerco al escritorio donde está sentado Kukui-sensei, más trabajo me cuesta mantener el aliento.

Por fin estoy frente a la pizarra. Me giro hacia mis compañeros, pero no digo una sola palabra; sólo permanezco ahí quieta, con la mirada hacia la nada.

—Muy bien, Mallow —Kukui-sensei, al ver que yo no me animo a hablar, decide iniciar él la conversación—, tengo entendido que este verano fuiste a la isla de Akala a un campamento de cocina muy especial. Cuéntanos: ¿qué cosas aprendiste ahí?

—B-bueno, yo…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Kukui-sensei quien mencionara lo del dichoso campamento? Bajo la mirada hacia mis pies, y entonces me doy cuenta de algo horrible:

El lugar en dónde estoy parada ahora mismo es exactamente el mismo de hace dos meses. En donde me puse de rodillas para disponerme a manosear, lamer y chupar el miembro de mi propio profesor mientras me tocaba a mí misma en frente de él y con total descaro.

Los recuerdos de lo que pasó esa tarde vuelven otra vez a mí, tan sólidos y nítidos como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Siento mi cara arder en llamas. Todo a mi alrededor se empieza a poner borroso.

—Mallow, ¿te sientes bien? —escucho a Ash preguntarme.

Sin más, caigo de rodillas, apoyándome con ambas manos para no darme de cabeza con el piso. Estoy jadeando como si acabara de correr un maratón. Un par de gotas de sudor caen desde mis sienes al piso.

—¡Mallow! —Kukui-sensei se acerca corriendo a mí, seguido de Tsareena y el resto de mis compañeros—. ¡Mallow, resiste!

De ahí en adelante no recuerdo muy bien qué sucedió, sólo que el profesor me cargaba en sus brazos mientras corría por los pasillos.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Y sí, al final me animé a hacer una serialización del fic de Mallow. En este fanfic voy a tratar de darle otro enfoque a lo que usualmente hago, tanto en trama como en narrativa, aunque no estoy muy seguro de si me vaya a salir bien ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de historias. No tienen idea de cómo sufro al narrar en primera persona y en tiempo presente, a cada rato me tengo que parar y digo: "es imposible que una chica de esa edad use un vocabulario como ese" y cambio algunas palabras, pero luego no me gusta lo simple que suenan las descripciones y vuelvo a usar palabras complejas pero que no sean demasiado y me vuelvo loco porque nada me gusta al final (risas) Cualquier consejo sobre qué puedo hacer para remediar este problema estoy abierto a sugerencias. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño inicio. Trataré de subir el siguiénte capítulo en una semana, si el tiempo me lo permite. Hasta pronto.


	2. Pero me acuerdo de ti

**Clases Particulares.  
**

Capítulo 2: Pero me acuerdo de ti.

Cuando me desperté en la camilla de la enfermería había pasado al menos unas dos horas. La enfermera me dijo que no tenía nada grave, que me marchara a casa y si mañana aún me sentía mal, fuera a ver al médico y me tomara unos días de descanso. Lana, Lillie y el resto de mis compañeros se veían muy preocupados por mí, así que traté de animarlos con una sonrisa y prometiéndoles que mañana vendría a clases como si nada. Pero de todas las miradas, la que más se quedó grabada con fuego en mi mente fue la de Kukui-sensei.

"Contrólate, o nos van a descubrir" creo que fue lo que sus ojos trataron de decirme. No es como si él estuviera molesto conmigo o algo así; más bien, pareciera que estaba algo nervioso.

Le conté a Papá lo que sucedió y me dijo que podía descansar en mi habitación todo el día, que él se encargaría solo del restaurante. Más tarde, Mamá me llevó la cena a mi cuarto.

Recostada en mi cama, me puse a pensar en una manera de evitar que esto se volviera a repetir. Tsareena se acurrucó junto a mí, supongo a vigilar que no me volviera a sentir mal.

"Fue porque todo este tiempo estuve evadiendo el problema en lugar de afrontarlo." Llego a esa conclusión luego de haberlo meditado toda la tarde. "Si lo que quiero es poder superarlo algún día, no puedo simplemente hacer como que nada de esto ocurrió. Tengo que aceptarlo, tengo que aprender a vivir con ello."

Me dispongo a recordar de uno en uno los acontecimientos de ese fatídico viernes: La obstinación con la que le supliqué a Kukui-sensei que me diera una última oportunidad de aprobar la materia. La inmensa rabia que me invadió cuando me dijo que lo haría a cambio de que hiciéramos cosas indecentes ahí mismo, en el mismo salón de clases donde mis amigos y yo convivimos a diario. La tristeza e impotencia al momento de aceptar el trato. El estar frente a su 'cosa', el mirar directamente la parte privada de un hombre adulto por primera vez; su dureza, su calor que casi me quema las manos al momento de apretarlo con fuerza; el aroma y recio sabor de su miembro al recorrerlo con mi lengua desde la punta hasta la raíz y al metérmelo en la boca hasta casi ahogarme. Mi respiración agitada a mil, mi piel sudorosa a causa del incipiente aumento de temperatura en mi cuerpo, tembloroso por los nervios y el constante miedo de que alguien pasara y nos descubriera. Mi pecho inflamado de la excitación y el morbo, alimentados por mi lado más irracional y salvaje, por una faceta que hasta ese momento desconocía de mí. Mis dedos acariciando con ansiedad mi zona más íntima sin importarme que mi profesor me estuviera mirando; la descarga de placer que al fin dio alivio a toda esa tensión acumulada. Kukui-sensei vaciando su caliente y cremosa esencia en mi boca, el sabor y aroma penetrante de ésta, su textura viscosa al pasarlo por mi garganta. El remordimiento y la vergüenza que me invadieron una vez que mi mente aterrizó de vuelta a la realidad.

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo me la pasé recordando los hechos una y otra vez, pero debió ser bastante ya que al voltear a ver a Tsareena descubro que ella ya se había quedado dormida. Miro en el reloj despertador de mi buró que ya pasan de las doce de la noche. Quiero dormirme, pero no dejo de dar vueltas y revolcarme en mi colchón. Por más que intento no puedo parar de pensar en el 'palo' de carne de Kukui-sensei, en cómo lo acariciaba y chupaba con demencia. Ya no lo aguanto, tengo que hacer algo para calmarme.

Entonces, no sé cómo es que se me ocurre, pero llevo mi mano a mi entrepierna, meto mis dedos por debajo de mi ropa interior y me pongo a acariciar con suavidad mi coñito. Siendo sincera, no había vuelto a tocarme ahí desde ese día, pues estuve bastante ocupada en el campamento de verano como para tener tiempo. Bueno… eso y porque no quería volver a hacer algo que me pudiera recordar lo que había pasado. En el preciso instante que la yema de mis dedos toca aquel pequeño botoncito que habita en la parte alta de mi zona más privada, la sensación de alivio y placer es inmediata. Continúo masajeándome mientras me chupo y lamo el dedo pulgar de mi otra mano imaginando que se trata del miembro de mi profesor. Al cabo de unos minutos, una nueva descarga eléctrica de inmensurable placer estalla en medio de mis piernas haciéndome estremecer desde los dedos de los pies hasta las puntas del pelo. Mi cuerpo se relaja, mis pensamientos se disipan y el tan anhelado sueño por fin se deja venir. Estoy toda sudada y mi pijama y mi braguita se han ensuciado, pero no me importa, ya mañana en la mañana tomaré un baño. Lo importante ahora es que por fin estoy conciliando el sueño luego de tantas horas sin poder dormir.

…

Al día siguiente, asisto a la escuela como de costumbre. Me siento mucho más alegre y con más energía que ayer. ¡Es un milagro! Mis propios amigos lo notan y se alegran de que, sea lo que sea que haya tenido, al parecer por fin se me había pasado. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, excepto por un detalle:

Cada que miro de cerca a Kukui-sensei, se acerca a mí o me habla, los recuerdos y parte del remordimiento que creía había superado al fin, vuelven a atormentarme. No lo soporto, por lo que de una manera para nada sutil comienzo a evadirlo o alejarme de él.

En clases de educación física me quedo hasta atrás del grupo para no tenerlo cerca.

Cuando me hace preguntas en clase las respondo de manera muy cortante, incluso con un simple 'sí', 'no' o 'no sé'.

Siempre que va a pasar cerca de mi pupitre me giro en sentido contrario o bajo el rostro como si estuviera viendo mi libreta.

—Oye, Mallow —me llama Lillie luego de que acabara de verme dar la media vuelta cuando Kukui-sensei caminó al lado de mí—, ¿te sucede algo?

—¿Qué? ¿A mí? No, para nada. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No, por nada. Olvídalo.

Esto está mal, si sigo así van a empezar a sospechar de nuevo. Sé que mientras él sea mi profesor y yo asista a esta escuela es inevitable que nos veamos todos los días, pero es que el sólo hecho de tenerlo cerca incita a que todos esos recuerdos tan horribles regresen a atormentarme.

La hora de salida llega. Antes de marcharme le pido a Tsareena que me espere en el aula y me dirijo al baño. Y entonces…

—¡Hey, Mallow! —me saluda el profesor, con quien me he topado en los pasillos—. ¿Cómo estás? Dime; ¿ya te sientes mejor? Me tuviste muy preocupado el primer día de clases, pero es bueno ver que… ¿Mallow?

No me detuve ni a saludarlo. Sólo seguí mi camino sin voltear a verlo, como pretendiendo que él no existe.

—Está bien, Mallow. Si sigues sintiéndote incómoda por lo que ocurrió aquel día, te daré tu espacio para que te recuperes.

De repente me detengo. Y sin dejar de darle la espalda, le digo en voz baja:

—No tiene por qué preocuparse por eso, sensei, ya estoy bien. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder algo parecido a lo de ayer, así que pierda cuidado. Nuestro secreto está a salvo.

—Ya veo. Te lo agradezco, Mallow. Pero lo que en verdad quería decirte era que…

—Pero —me apresuro a seguir hablando—… Sensei, yo…, yo quiero pedirle un favor.

"Le suplico que no vuelva a acercarse a mí, y que trate de hablarme lo menos posible en clase. Por favor, no me salude ni volteé a verme a menos que otras personas estén presentes y tenga que hacerlo. Y si de casualidad nos encontramos fuera de la escuela, haga como que no nos conocemos y pase de mí, que yo también voy a hacer lo mismo cuando lo vea a usted. Si me hace ese favor, le juro que mantendré en secreto lo que sucedió aquella tarde, y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Desde mi lugar oigo que a Kukui-sensei se le escapa un pequeño suspiro.

—Comprendo —me dice con un tono de voz algo apagada—. De acuerdo, Mallow, te lo prometo.

Reanudo mi camino, pensando que en cualquier momento el profesor me alcanzaría o me diría desde lo lejos que no está de acuerdo con esto, que no es una buena idea distanciarnos así como así, pues eso podría levantar sospechas. Pero al girarme hacia atrás descubro que él, en realidad, ya se había marchado.

—Kukui-sensei —murmullo—. Es usted un tonto.

…

—Oye, Mallow —me dice Lana. Ella y yo nos hallábamos almorzando en el patio de la escuela, sentadas en el pasto a la sombra de un frondoso árbol—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué pasa? —contesto mientras me dedico a saborear uno de los ricos onigiris que yo misma preparé para ambas.

—¿Por qué evades a Kukui-sensei?

Por poco y me atraganto al oír esto.

—¿D-de qué estás hablando? —Lanzo un par de manotazos al aire, el onigiri por poco se me cae al suelo—. Yo estoy normal, para nada he estado evadiendo al profesor. ¿De d-dónde sacaste eso?

—Es que cada que Kukui-sensei se acerca te volteas para otro lado, haces como que no lo ves o te vas para otra parte. Y cuando Sensei te pregunta algo de la clase le contestas muy rápido, como si no quisieras hablar con él.

—Eso no es cierto. Te estás imaginando cosas.

—¿Tú crees?... oh, mira, ahí viene el profesor. ¡Profesor, por aquí!

—¡Espera, Lana! —Intenté taparle la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kukui-sensei se acerca a nosotras. —¿Qué sucede, Lana?

—Mallow preparó estos deliciosos onigiris, y creo que esta vez le quedaron muy, pero muy ricos. ¿Quiere probar uno?

—¿En serio? A ver. —Kukui-sensei toma el onigiri que Lana le ofrece y le da un mordisco—. ¡Delicioso!

—Verdad que sí, sensei. —Lana sonríe fingiendo total inocencia. ¡Qué ganas tuve en ese momento de zarandearla!

—No cabe duda que Mallow se convertirá algún día en una grandiosa chef —afirma Kukui-sensei—. Cada día te superas más, Mallow. ¿No lo crees así?

Yo, entretanto, me había acurrucado sobre mí misma, con el rostro apuntando al pasto.

—S-sí… Sí. Supongo —contesto en voz muy baja, que casi ni se escucha.

Kukui-sensei se despide y vuelve a su camino.

—¿Lo ves? —Lana me sonríe victoriosa. Y yo estoy tan avergonzada que ni energías me quedan para enfadarme con ella.

En lugar de eso, permanezco quieta y cabizbaja, sin decir una sola palabra.

—Oh, no. Mallow, lo siento. —Lana parece haber entendido que esta vez se pasó de la raya; luce verdaderamente arrepentida—. No era mi intención que te pusieras triste.

—No, está bien. Tienes razón, Lana, la verdad es que no me gusta estar cerca de Kukui-sensei.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

Estas palabras fueron como si un cuchillo se enterrara en mi pecho.

—No. Es solo que… es solo que Kukui-sensei no me agrada. Eso es todo.

—Pero Mallow, a ti te agrada todo el mundo. Y antes tú te llevabas muy bien con el profesor. ¿A qué se debe ese cambio?

Ya no le respondí.

—Está bien —me dice—, si no quieres hablar de eso ya no te voy a seguir molestando.

Lana se levanta del pasto, se sacude sus pantaloncillos y camina de regreso a las instalaciones de la escuela. Falta muy poco para que la hora de descanso termine.

—Pero… —añade antes de entrar al edificio—, me duele mucho verte así de triste por él. Sea lo que sea que tengas, por favor, recupérate pronto, ¿sí?

Lana tiene razón. Sin importar lo que haya sucedido aquella tarde, no vale la pena dejar que esto me siga deprimiendo por siempre. Decidí que me iba a olvidar de esto, que lo iba a superar y continuar con mi vida. Aunque nunca vuelva a tener la confianza para estar a solas con Kukui-sensei, por lo menos debería poder hablarle con naturalidad cuando estamos con otras personas.

Antes de levantarme, Tsareena se acerca a mí y me observa fijamente. ¿En qué estará pensando?


	3. No me lo puedo explicar

**Clases Particulares.  
**

Capítulo 3: No me lo puedo explicar.

 _"_ _Vas muy bien, Mallow, ahora lámelo como si fuera una paleta de caramelo…"_

Las yemas de mis dedos se deslizan suavemente haciendo circulitos alrededor de mi botoncito secreto; mis piernas se estiran y retuercen inquietas entre las sábanas y el cobertor. Muerdo la almohada con fuerza, pues Tsareena yace acostada a pocos metros de mí y lo último que quiero es que mis gemidos la despierten.

 _"_ _Presiónalo con tu lengua… succiona como si estuvieras bebiendo leche directamente de la ubre de un Miltank…"_

Introduzco uno de mis dedos dentro de mí, luego lo curvo y lo meneo un poco. Lo saco y lo vuelvo a meter, primero despacio y después incrementando el ritmo. Mi interior se contrae y se humedece cada vez más. Se escucha claramente el chapoteo de mis dedos al tocarme, que a estas alturas ya no podrían estar más empapados. Cuando los tengo así, el acariciar mi botoncito se vuelve mucho más delicioso.

 _"_ _Mallow… yo también, yo también me…"_

Mi coñito por fin 'estalla'. Y comienza a apretar mi dedo índice como si lo tratara de absorber. Una corriente eléctrica sacude todo mi cuerpo, erizándome los poros de la piel, mientras yo pego un profundo grito el cual me encargo de silenciar a través de la almohada, mordiéndola con tal fuerza que dejo impresa en ella la marca de mis colmillos. Volteo a ver si Tsareena se ha despertado, pero gracias al cielo no fue así. Suspiro aliviada y paso a quitarme mis bragas, que están demasiado mojadas como para dejármelas puestas.

Mi mente se despeja, finalmente puedo conciliar el sueño sin ningún problema.

—Con esta ya van tres veces en menos de una semana —susurro con lo último que me queda de aliento.

No me preocupa en sí el hecho de que últimamente me esté tocando ahí abajo con más frecuencia que antes, a pesar de lo vergonzoso y pervertido que pudiera parecerme. Lo que sí me preocupa —y desconcierta— es que, siempre que lo hago, termino fantaseando una y otra vez con lo mismo: con aquella experiencia indecente que viví al lado de Kukui-sensei antes de las vacaciones. Recordarlo en otras circunstancias me amarga el momento, me pone de muy mal humor y hasta me deprime. Pero si lo hago mientras me estoy tocando ahí, mientras me doy placer a mí misma, se siente tan, pero tan rico, que no lo puedo resistir.

Ya ha pasado más de un mes y creo que ya puedo controlarme y actuar con naturalidad cuando estoy cerca de Kukui-sensei. Aun así, lo sigo detestando y prefiero acercarme a él lo menos posible. Pero por lo menos ya no intentó huir de su presencia, ya no desvío la mirada cuando él me ve, y puedo hablarle en frente de mis amigos sin ponerme nerviosa. Supongo que eso es un buen progreso.

Si no fuera por…

…

—Una de las características más notorias de los Pokémon tipo hierba —parloteaba Kukui-sensei frente a la pizarra— es el color verde, que está muy presente en sus cuerpos, al menos en la mayoría de casos. —Señala las ilustraciones que tenía preparadas de un Venusaur, un Decidueye y un Leafeon— ¿Alguno de ustedes nos podría explicar a qué se debe esto?

Ese día la clase no iba ni a la mitad y yo ya estaba más que fastidiada. Todo lo que quería era irme ya a mi casa. En verdad que _esos días_ del mes son una auténtica tortura que no le desearía a nadie.

—¡Sensei! —Lillie levanta la mano.

—A ver, Lillie.

—El color verde se debe a la clorofila, una sustancia que está presente en las hojas de las plantas.

—¡Correcto! —exclama el profesor—. Como ya sabrán, la clorofila es una sustancia que tanto las plantas como los Pokémon tipo hierba tienen en abundancia, y es ésta la que les permite absorber la energía de los rayos del sol. Gracias a la clorofila, los Pokémon tipo hierba tienen la habilidad de realizar ciertos ataques que consisten en absorber la energía solar, tales como Rayo Solar o Síntesis. Sin embargo, esto no siempre sucede así ya que existen Pokémon tipo hierba que carecen de clorofila, como Paras, Parasect, Amoongus y…

¡Qué aburrido! Hace rato que mantengo la mejilla pegada a la mesa del pupitre mientras hago pucheros con las mejillas y los labios, imitando las palabras de Kukui-sensei, que para mí suenan a simples balbuceos. La voz de Kukui-sensei es tan castrosa, y Lillie haciéndole segunda no ayuda en nada a la situación. Para mí es mejor ignorar lo que dicen.

"Kukui-sensei…". Hace rato que le estoy mirando fijamente, desde el cuello hasta la cadera. "¿Cómo puede ser tan desvergonzado de venir a darnos clases en esas fachas? Debería ponerse una camisa o por lo menos abrocharse esa bata. ¡Y ya ni hablemos de Kiawe!" Me giro a verlo por unos segundos. Luce igual de aburrido que yo, pero por lo menos parece estar prestándole atención a la clase a diferencia de mí. "¿Qué manera es esa de salir a todos lados? Los dos son unos atrevidos, unos sinvergüenzas. ¿Qué cara pondrían ellos si las chicas también viniésemos a clases igual de destapadas? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no sería mala idea que nosotras pudiéramos venir a clases en traje de baño." Me imagino a mí misma caminando por los patios de la escuela con mi traje de baño de dos piezas color verde con detalles de flores, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y todos los chicos mirándome. "A veces el calor que hace es tan fuerte que… ¡Pero en qué tonterías estoy pensando!"

Sacudo la cabeza y me doy de palmadas en el rostro. Lana se da cuenta y me mira un poco extrañada.

—¿Sucede algo, Lana? —me pregunta el profesor.

—¿Qué? —Pego un respingo—. No, no. Nada. Es que… es que sentí que algo picó mi cara y me puse a espantarlo.

Estoy segura de que si mis amigos no fueran tan amables ya estarían riéndose a carcajadas de mí.

—Presta más atención a la clase. Todo esto va a venir en el siguiente examen.

—S-sí, sensei.

Me encojo de hombros. Apoyo mis codos en la mesa y sobre mis manos recargo mis mejillas para al menos así poder mantener la vista hacia el frente.

"Ahora que lo veo bien, el pecho de Kukui-sensei es muy ancho y sobresale mucho. Y su abdomen es plano y, si uno se fija bien, tiene algo de cuadritos en él. No como el de Papá, que está todo redondo y abultado. Y hablando de bultos…" Mis ojos maliciosamente se deslizan hacia abajo, hasta tropezarse con la bermuda deportiva de Kukui-sensei. "Yo pensaba que a los chicos no se les notaba nunca lo que llevan debajo de los pantalones, pero a veces, si te fijas con atención…"

 _"_ _Pues bien, Mallow, aquí está tu 'examen'."_

Se me habría escapado un chillido en frente de toda la clase de no ser porque me llevé las manos a la boca a tiempo. "¿¡Pero en qué cosas estoy pensando!? ¿Y por qué me le quedo viendo así al profesor? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo mirándolo de esa forma? Ay, no, esto tan raro que si uno de mis amigos me descubriera haciéndolo, yo…"

Y de pronto, un fuerte escalofrío que me hela la columna y atiesa el cuello, me advierte que algo no anda bien. "No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…" Me voy girando despacio hacia mi costado, rogando porque este mal presentimiento que acabo de tener no resulte ser cierto.

En el pupitre de al lado miro cómo Lana está observándome fijamente, con la boca entreabierta y la mirada entre confundida y asombrada.

"M-me… me… ¿¡Me vio!?"

¿Acaso Lana vio cómo estaba mirando a Kukui-sensei? El cabello se me ha erizado del susto, mis dientes se sacuden y castañean como si me estuviese muriendo de frío.

"N-no puede ser… ¿Qué… qué clase de cara habré puesto mientras estaba mirando a Kukui-sensei?"

Le sonrío nerviosa. Lana me devuelve la sonrisa aguantándose las ganas de reír y se voltea a seguir mirando la exposición de nuestro profesor. Trago saliva. ¡Cómo quisiera poder gritarle en este mismo instante: 'No es lo que tú piensas', pero estamos a mitad de una clase! Rezo para que ella no se haya dado cuenta de qué zonas de Kukui-sensei estaba mirando concretamente, le reste importancia al asunto, se le olvide en un par de días y no me pregunte nunca al respecto.

Ésta no es la primera vez que me ha pasado. Para cuando me di cuenta, se me había hecho la mala costumbre de que, cada vez que tenía que prestarle atención durante un largo tiempo a Kukui-sensei, mis ojos se desviaran de su cara hacia otras partes de su cuerpo: su pecho desnudo, su abdomen plano y ejercitado, sus piernas y brazos fuertes y bronceados, o su… su bermuda —o mejor dicho, a lo que había debajo de su bermuda.

Y si esto llegaba a pasar, entonces los recuerdos de lo que sucedió aquella tarde entre el profesor y yo, de su voz ordenándome hacer cosas indecentes, del calor y textura de su cosa, de su sabor y aroma, de mi lengua recorriendo con ansias cada centímetro de su carne, de la exaltación de mi pecho a causa del latente peligro de ser descubiertos y del calor llameante y en aumento de mi entrepierna, se hacían presentes durante la noche y no me dejaban dormir.

Lo único que podía yo hacer para apagar esta terrible ansiedad era darme alivio a mí misma haciendo uso de mis dedos mientras me regodeaba en mi imaginación, recordando, reviviendo con cierta malicia y cierto toque de perversidad el enorme morbo y excitación que sentí en esos momentos; que fueron, sin lugar a dudas, los más intensos de toda mi vida.

"Me he vuelto una niña mala." —me digo a mí misma durante las noches, luego de caer exhausta por mi _travesura._

A veces tengo pesadillas sobre mi familia y amigos mirándome con desprecio y alejándose de mí para siempre. Es el tipo de trato que mi consciencia me advierte que voy a recibir si se llegan a enterar del tipo de persona en que me he convertido. Pase lo que pase, no puedo permitir que ellos sepan la verdad sobre mí, no quiero que me odien ni me desprecien como yo misma he comenzado a hacerlo.

…

—Mallow, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —me pregunta Lana.

Ella se acababa de acercar. Yo me encontraba jugando en compañía de Tsareena, en algún rincón del patio de la escuela bastante retirado de los salones. La hora de descanso iba apenas a la mitad. Tsareena leyó de inmediato el cariz del momento, por lo que se retiró discretamente junto al Popplio de Lana a jugar a otro lado. Lana se sentó junto a mí en el pasto.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto algo intrigada por su actitud, pues ésta me parece demasiado seria para tratarse de ella.

—Pues verás… —Lana acurruca sus piernas y las abraza con ambos brazos. Sin mirarme directamente a la cara, me dice—: Hacía tiempo que quería preguntarte acerca de algo, solo que no hallaba la manera de hacerlo. Y creo… creo que todavía no estoy muy segura de cómo debería preguntártelo, así que te lo voy a preguntar así sin más:

Guarda silencio durante unos segundos, como si se estuviera preparando o reuniendo el valor necesario.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le digo—. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?

—Mallow, ¿A ti te gusta el profesor Kukui?


	4. Te quise olvidar

**Clases particulares.**

Capítulo 4: Te quise olvidar.

—¿QUÉ? ¿¡Q-qué, qué, qué a mí qué!? —Me levanto de golpe, echándome un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta caer de sentón sobre el pasto—. ¡Lana! ¿Pero por qué me preguntas cosas tan extrañas?

—Tú sólo contesta y ya. Si me dices, te diré por qué te lo pregunto.

Rápidamente me levanto y miro a Lana a los ojos, con cierto aire de desdén. Mis mejillas ahora mismo deben estar bañadas en rojo, pues puedo sentir cómo los torrentes de sangre hirviendo se aglutinan en mi cara.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —grito ofuscada y mostrando total indignación. Y con los ojos cerrados y fruncidos, mis coletas de punta y apretando bien los puños, le reprocho—: ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —me responde ella, que a diferencia mía se mantiene tranquila.

—¡Sí, lo digo en serio!

—¿En serio, en serio?

—¡EN SERIO!

—Ah, ya veo. —Lana baja la mirada, como sintiéndose apenada—. Menos mal…

—Caramba. —Me vuelvo a sentar a su lado, dejando escapar un resoplido—. Yo no sé de dónde se te ocurren semejantes disparates.

—…porque, sabes, a mí sí me gusta.

Al oír esto, mis venas, que hace sólo unos segundos hervían al rojo vivo, se congelan por completo, convirtiéndome en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en una estatua de sal.

—¿Q-qué… ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

—Qué a mí me gusta Kukui-sensei —masculla en voz baja.

—No… no es cierto —niego moviendo la cabeza—. Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Vamos, Lana, dime que sólo es una broma.

Las mejillas de Lana se sonrosan.

—Sé que es algo muy complicado, por eso quería hablar de esto contigo, Mallow. Porque quería que me dieras algún consejo sobre cómo le podría hacer para confesarle mis sentimientos a Kukui-sensei.

Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

No me quiero ni imaginar las cosas horribles que Kukui-sensei le podría llegar a hacer a Lana si se llega a enterar de esto. ¡Tengo que evitarlo a como dé lugar!

—¡NOOOOO! —Sujeto a Lana de los hombros y la zarandeo con fuerza—. ¡Escúchame bien, Lana: por nada, pero por nada de este mundo vayas a acercártele a Kukui-sensei! ¡Ni mucho menos se te ocurra decirle algo sobre tus sentimientos hacia él! ¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca, jamás, nunca! ¡T-te lo prohíbo! ¡Así que vete olvidando de él ahora mismo! Porque yo no voy a permitir que él y tú… qué él… y… tú…

Los ojos de Lana han cambiado. Pasaron de la vergüenza y la timidez a la satisfacción y el regodeo.

—Te pillé —me dijo sonriente, con voz jactanciosa y guiñando un ojo.

—Estabas —balbuceo atónita, en lo que la suelto y retrocedo unos pasos—…, ¿entonces sólo estabas bromeando?

—Así es. —Lana se lleva la mano a la nuca y me sonríe sacando un poco la lengua—. Lo siento, Mallow, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Oh, no." Y entonces me doy cuenta del gravísimo error que acababa de cometer. "¿Y ahora cómo se supone que voy a salir de ésta?"

—No, Lana, verás, yo… No es lo que tú estás pensando. En verdad… quiero decir… yo… yo…

¿Y ahora cómo le explico que me enfadé porque sé que Kukui-sensei es un pervertido al que le gusta aprovecharse de sus alumnas para hacer cosas indecentes con ellas, y que yo sólo estaba tratando de protegerla de sus garras? ¿Y cómo consigo siquiera que me crea semejante mamarracho sin tener que confesarle qué yo misma fui una de sus víctimas?

—Entonces tenía razón —me dice—. Era por eso que te ponías así de nerviosa cuando Kukui-sensei te hablaba y tú siempre tratabas de evadirlo. Bueno, eso sólo al principio, porque ahora te le quedas viendo durante largo rato, como si te olvidarás de todo a tu alrededor. Y pones una mirada de, mmm ¿cómo lo explico? ¡Es que tendrías que verte!

—Lana, escúchame por favor, tienes que creerme. Yo no siento nada por Kukui-sensei, nada de ese tipo. Al contrario, yo en realidad lo detesto muchísimo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué lo detestas? ¿Acaso Kukui-sensei te hizo algo malo?

Oh, la ironía. Que sea mi propia amiga la que me esté retando a revelar mi secreto, el mismo que juré que nunca le iba a confesar a nadie. Por poco y me tengo que morder la lengua para no ahogarme en mi propia saliva. Estoy atrapada, ya no hay nada que pueda decir para convencerla.

Agacho la cabeza y guardo silencio. ¿Qué más me quedaba por hacer?

—No tienes por qué sentirte tan apenada —me consuela Lana dándome palmaditas en la espalda—, entiendo perfectamente cómo te estás sintiendo. Sé que te da mucha vergüenza admitirlo porque Kukui-sensei ya es un hombre mayor y es nuestro profesor, y además porque él ya está casado con la profesora Burnet. Pero no te sientas mal, en realidad no estás haciendo nada malo. Es algo más común de lo que te imaginas.

'Nada malo.' 'Más común de lo que te imaginas.' Pero qué buenos chistes. No me queda de otra que aguantarme las ganas de llorar mientras aprieto los puños con fuerza.

—Es como cuando te enamoras de un actor famoso —continua hablándome—, de una súper estrella de los deportes o del vocalista más apuesto de tu grupo favorito. No es como si buscaras ser correspondida por esa persona algún día ni nada, es solo que no puedes evitar sentir lo que sientes por él. Ya sabes: un amor platónico.

—P-¿Platónico? ¿Un amor platónico?

—Así es. —Me sonríe con ternura—. ¿Ya ves que no es tan extraño cuando lo miras de esa manera?

Mis ojos se abren como dos enormes platos, mi quijada por poco se desploma al suelo. Lana se lleva la mano a la boca y se echa unas risillas. Luego se levanta y se prepara para marcharse.

—Mallow, tú eres mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, te conozco mejor que nadie. Sé el tipo de persona que eres. Eres del tipo de persona que siempre sonríe y contagias a los demás con tu alegría y tu optimismo. Y también eres del tipo de persona que les muestra a los demás sus sentimientos sin esconderlos ni disfrazarlos. Pero últimamente, esa sonrisa tuya… Esa sonrisa tuya ya no es la misma de siempre. Te estás forzando a ti misma para sonreír, y eso no es bueno. Una sonrisa forzada no puede contagiar a los demás porque ésta carece de verdadera alegría en su corazón. Quiero que esa sonrisa honesta y contagiosa de antes vuelva otra vez. Por eso creo que deberías dejar de negar tus sentimientos por Kukui-sensei y hacer las paces contigo misma. No te estoy pidiendo que te le confieses a Kukui-sensei ni nada parecido, pero sí que dejes de reprimir tus sentimientos y los dejes fluir. Me da mucha tristeza la cara que pones cuando él quiere hablarte y tú buscas una excusa para salir huyendo. Verás que si intentas llevarte mejor con el profesor te sentirás mucho mejor.

Lana se retira, no sin antes girarse de vuelta hacia mí y decirme:

—Tranquila, guardaré el secreto. Pero si no quieres que nadie más se entere aprende a ser más discreta, ¿ok? —y me guiña un ojo.

No, Lana, lo entendiste todo al revés: Yo no estoy enamorada de mi profesor, al contrario: lo detesto con toda mi alma. Solamente pretendo llevarme bien con él porque no quiero que tú y los demás se enteren de lo que pasó. Si por mí fuera, hace mucho que me habría alejado para no tener que volver a verlo nunca.

Pero en algo sí tienes razón.

No poder exteriorizar mi rabia, mi culpa y mi pena, es lo que me mantiene así de agobiada. ¿Algún día podré, como dices, volver a sonreír de corazón justo como lo hacía antes de que todo esto pasara? ¿O estoy condenada a cargar con estas cadenas por el resto de mi vida? ¿Acaso este es mi castigo por haber hecho lo que hice aquella tarde? Porque si es así, entonces acepto mi destino.

Pero hay algo que no me parece justo.

"Kukui-sensei."

Él es quien lo provocó todo. Y, sin embargo, a diferencia mía él no parece estarla pasando mal ni parece remorderle la consciencia como a mí. No es justo. Él no es igual de culpable que yo: lo es todavía más; y si esto se supone que es un castigo, ¿entonces por qué sólo a mí? ¿Por qué Kukui-sensei no está sufriendo también?

"Ya veo. ¡Así que es por eso!"

El motivo por el cual no puedo superarlo todavía es porque me parece injusto que solamente yo me esté sintiendo mal mientras Kukui-sensei se la vive tan campante.

Necesito encontrar una manera de hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo. Tengo que vengarme de él a toda costa.

…

Esa noche, los recuerdos volvieron a atormentarme en la cama, más persistentes y pesados que la última vez. Me tomó por lo menos más de media hora calmarlos a base de mis ya habituales _estímulos_ con los dedos. Además, tuve una pesadilla donde Kukui-sensei y yo nos quedábamos a solas en el salón y él trataba de obligarme a que le chupara otra vez su _cosa_. Al final le conecté una patada en la entrepierna y salí huyendo. Corrí por las calles suplicándole a todos los que me cruzaba que me ayudaran, pero nadie me hacía caso; era como si todos estuvieran sordos y no pudieran verme. Llegué al restaurante de Papá, estaba vacío. El profesor Kukui entra. Estoy acorralada. Luce muy molesto, temo que quiera matarme. Chillo.

Me desperté a las cuatro de la madrugada, con la respiración agitada y sudando frío.

En el salón de clases tenía unas ojeras enormes, estaba mal peinada y no paraba de bostezar.

Cuando el profesor Kukui entra al salón, las palabras que Lana me dijo ayer hacen eco en mi cabeza:

 _¿Te gusta Kukui-sensei?_

—¡Alola! —nos saluda.

—¡Alola! —le saludamos.

El profesor toma asiento en su escritorio y se pone a leer su tablet. Tsareena y los Pokémon de mis compañeros juegan alegremente alrededor del aula mientras mis compañeros y yo preparamos nuestras libretas y esperamos a que las clases comiencen.

 _Es como cuando te enamoras de un actor famoso, de una súper estrella de los deportes o del vocalista más apuesto de tu grupo favorito._

Kukui-sensei se pone de pie. Escribe unas cuantas oraciones en la pizarra y nos dice:

—Muy bien, clase, el día de hoy vamos a hablar de los Pokémon con tipo dual.

Y yo, entre tanto, me dedico a mirarlo de reojo.

 _No es como si buscaras ser correspondida por esa persona algún día ni nada, es solo que no puedes evitar sentir lo que sientes por él. Ya sabes: un amor platónico._

"Con que amor platónico dices, ¿Eh, lana?" Sin quererlo, poco a poco me voy sumiendo a mí misma en mis pensamientos.

—¿Alguno de ustedes me puede nombrar una combinación de tipos que no haya sido descubierta hasta el momento? —nos pregunta el profesor. Tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación, pero su bata está mucho más abierta que de costumbre. Se le ven los pezones.

—¡Yo, yo! —Sophocles alza la mano—. Eléctrico-veneno.

—Correcto.

Y su bermuda la lleva más abajo de lo normal, estoy segura. La distancia entre su ombligo y el resorte de su bermuda es mayor a lo común. Eso hace que… eso hace que 'aquello' que hay ahí debajo se le marque todavía más.

"No, Lana, te equivocas."

Me llevo el pulgar a la boca. En mi imaginación ahora mismo Kukui-sensei no lleva puestos sus pantaloncillos ni su ropa interior. Su cosa de hombre está completamente al descubierto, grande y dura, al igual que aquella tarde cuando nos quedamos él y yo a solas. Es hermosa. Es perfecta.

"A mí no me gusta Kukui-sensei…"

Desearía poder tenerla otra vez entre mis manos. Acariciarla. Tocarla.

Saborearla en mi boca una vez más.

"…al menos no de la manera que piensas."

—¡Mallow! Te estoy hablando.

—¿E-eh? —despierto de mi trance. El profesor Kukui me está mirando, todos me están mirando—. ¿Sí, sensei?

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Llevo hablándote desde hace rato y no contestas.

—Lo siento. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es que anoche no pude dormir bien.

—Sí, se te ve. Si te sientes cansada puedes ir a la enfermería y dormir una siesta.

—No, no. —Ladeo la cabeza—. Estoy bien. En serio.

—¿Segura?

Kukui-sensei se acerca a mí. Mi corazón empieza a palpitar con fuerza.

"No, por favor, sensei, no se me acerque ahora mismo. O si no…"

En el preciso instante que su mano toca mi frente, mi pecho estalla hacia adentro.

—Qué raro, no tienes fiebre —me dice—. Como tu cara está tan roja pensaba que a lo mejor te había subido la temperatura.

Me levanto de golpe y salgo corriendo de ahí.

—¡Espera, Mallow! ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Al baño! —contesto estando ya a mitad del pasillo.

Encerrada en uno de los cubículos con Toilette, con mi overol en el suelo y mis bragas a la altura de las rodillas, me dedico a masajear mi lugar más íntimo, con una demencia tal, que es como si ahora mismo estuviera siendo poseída por otro ser.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando."

Y entierro ya no uno sino dos de mis dedos al mismo tiempo. Mi coñito por dentro está tan caliente que casi me quema los dedos. Separo mis labios, dejando al descubierto mi botón secreto, y lo pellizco jalándolo hacia afuera. Me estremezco y mis piernas se desploman cayendo de rodillas. Pese a ello, no puedo parar de frotarme y estocarme a mí misma con total desenfreno.

"Esto no está bien. No está bien."

Hasta que alcanzo por fin el tan anhelado sobresalto final, aquel con el que siempre consigo apagar esta maldita ansiedad que me invade cada vez que los recuerdos de mi indecente experiencia de aquella tarde vuelven de nuevo a atormentarme.

"Tengo que controlarme. O si no…"

Pego un profundo gemido el cual no logro contener a tiempo. Mi coñito explota liberando un abundante líquido caliente, mientras se contrae y dilata por dentro, una y otra y otra vez. La sensación es tan deliciosa, tan intensa, que creo que estoy a punto de enloquecer.

"Si empiezo a hacer este tipo de cosas también en la escuela, no va a pasar mucho tiempo para que alguien me descubra."

Caigo rendida, apoyándome sobre el retrete, jadeando y con mi cuerpo bañado en mi sudor. Estoy hecha un desastre, me va a tomar un buen tiempo arreglar todo el desorden antes de volver al salón. Tuve mucha suerte de que nadie más estuviera en los baños, o si no me hubieran oído.

"Tengo que encontrar una solución a esto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde."


	5. La vida es un carnaval

**Clases particulares.**

Capítulo 5: La vida es un carnaval.

Para las clases de hoy se nos pidió que hiciéramos equipos de cuatro —dos alumnos y un Pokémon de cada quien— y resolviéramos una encuesta. Así, Ash y Pikachu terminaron haciendo equipo con Kiawe y Marowak, Lillie y Shiron con Sophocles y Togedemaru, y Lana y yo con Tsareena y Popplio.

—Sensei. —Lana alza la mano—. ¿Puede venir un momento?

—Dime, Lana. —El profesor Kukui se acerca a nuestro círculo.

—Tengo una duda. No entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere esta pregunta.

Lana le acerca su hoja a Kukui-sensei.

—A ver, déjame ver…

Ahora mismo las caderas del profesor están demasiado cerca de mi rostro. Mis ojos y mi cerebro luchan entre sí, debatiéndose entre girarme hacia mi costado izquierdo o mantener la vista pegada a la mesa.

"No voltees, no voltees, no voltees."

En un intento desesperado, me pongo a escribir y dibujar todo tipo de garabatos y palabras para mantenerme ocupada y así no caer en la tentación. Cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el ejercicio que estoy haciendo y garabatos al azar que se me vienen a la mente:

'Hace mucho calor', 'ropa ligera', 'vapor' 'bayas latano'…, debajo de estas frases dibujo una bermuda o traje de baño de hombre, la cabeza de un torkoal y la de un exeggutor; luego escribo: 'aguas termales', 'sauna', 'cueva húmeda' y los dibujos de un shellder (supongo que es eso, no estoy del todo segura qué se supone que es), una mano señalando con el dedo al anterior dibujo, unas panties, unas gotas cayendo y la explosión de un volcán. Y muchas, muchas palabras y garabatos más, aunque la mayoría se repetían en diferentes formas y patrones. Cada dos o tres segundos mis ojos se giran a ver si Kukui-sensei se había marchado ya, pero no. Al momento de regresarle su hoja a Lana, el profesor da un paso hacia mí. Ahora su cintura está tan cerca que su bata roza mi oreja, lo que me hace soltar un pequeño gemido.

—¿Sucede algo, Mallow?

—No, nada. Nada, Sensei.

—Profesor —y entonces Lana se apresura a entrometerse, como ya se había vuelto costumbre en ella—, me parece que Mallow está teniendo problemas también con su cuestionario. ¿Por qué no le ayuda también a ella?

—Oh, Ya veo. —Kukui-sensei se gira hacia mí—. Si necesitabas ayuda tan sólo tenías que pedírmelo, Mallow.

Levanto la mirada. Es la primera vez en muchos días que Kukui-sensei y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Me está sonriendo con cierta reserva, parece temer que vaya a reaccionar de mala manera. Me siento tan acalorada que si mi cabeza fuera una tetera ahora mismo estaría arrojando vapor por los oídos.

—Anda, déjame ver cómo vas —me pide acercando su mano a mí.

Miro la hoja.

"¡Oh, no!" Está toda llena de dibujos y palabras que no tienen nada que ver con el ejercicio, algunos de ellos son un poco obscenos. "¡No puedo dejar que Kukui-sensei lo vea!"

—¡No! —Me abalanzo a taparla con mi pecho y brazos—. ¡A-así está bien! Ya casi… ya casi termino.

Estoy sudando a cántaros. Mi sonrisa nerviosa retuerce y hace temblar mis labios de tal modo que da un poco de miedo verme así. Un silencio incómodo y bastante denso se produce a mi alrededor. Tsareena ladea la cabeza, Lana se contiene la risa y Popplio me mira confundida.

—Cómo tú quieras, Mallow. —El profesor echa un suspiro y se retira—. Recuerden que les quedan treinta minutos para terminar.

—Oye, Mallow —me pregunta Lana acercando su cabeza lo más posible a mi mesa—: ¿Qué llevas ahí escrito?

Una vez que me aseguro que Kukui-sensei se ha ido, me pongo de pie, sonrío de una manera tan falsa que es espeluznante, arranco la hoja del cuaderno, la doblo varias veces, la rompo en cientos de pedazos y los arrojo como si fuera confeti a los rostros de Lana, Tsareena y Popplio.

—Lo siento tanto, pero me temo que cometí un pequeño error mientras estaba escribiendo, así que si no les molesta voy a hacer el cuestionario desde cero. Espero que no les moleste —digo forzando mi voz para que sonara amable y luego me suelto a reír.

—E-está bien —me responde Lana, encogida de hombros. Tsareena Y Popplio asienten muertas de miedo—. Tómate tu tiempo.

Tomo una hoja en blanco y me dispongo a observar a detalle al Popplio de Lana. El ejercicio consiste en llenar un cuestionario sobre un Pokémon perteneciente a uno de tus compañeros, de ahí que tuviéramos que hacer equipos de dos y dos. Mientras Lana haría el suyo sobre Tsareena, yo tendría que responder el cuestionario en base a Popplio.

 _Pregunta 1: ¿De qué color es?_

Miro a Popplio. "Esa es fácil. Su color es..." Pero, por alguna extraña razón, la silueta de Kukui-sensei se sobrepone a la suya en mi cabeza. "…Marrón oscuro, muy oscuro, casi del mismo color que la piel de Kiawe, y rojo de la pun… ¡AZUL! ¡Quise decir azul!"

Borro lo que llevaba escrito y vuelvo a escribir desde cero. Popplio me mira algo extrañada.

 _Pregunta 2: ¿Cómo definirías su tamaño? ¿Pequeño, mediano o grande?_

"Bastante grande diría yo. Aunque lo agarrara con ambas manos, aún así seguía… PEQUEÑO, ¡Pequeño!

 _Pregunta 3: ¿Qué movimientos sería capaz de realizar? Nombra al menos dos._

"Endurecer, embestida, erupción y…"

Y de la nada azoto mi cabeza contra la mesa del pupitre continuas veces hasta casi romper la madera.

—¡Mallow! —grita Lana—. ¿Qué te pasó?

Esta vez sí que terminé llamando la atención del resto de la clase y de Kukui-sensei.

—Nada —contesto, con el rostro aporreado recargado sobre la mesa y mis ojos derramando cómicamente un par de riachuelos—. Tan sólo dame unos segundos.

En cuanto sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de descanso, corrí directamente al baño y me encerré en uno de los cubículos. Ni siquiera me cercioré primero de que no hubiera nadie cuando ya me encontraba sentada en el váter con las bragas en los tobillos y mis dedos acariciando frenéticamente mis partes íntimas.

—No es justo —susurro en medio de jadeos y gemidos entrecortados—. Ya llevaba tres días seguidos sin hacerlo aquí en la escuela. ¿En qué estaba pensando Lana al hablarle a Kukui-sensei?

Lo peor de todo esto era que, aunque me terminara masturbando —creo que así se le dice si mal no recuerdo— durante las clases, de todos modos lo volvería a hacer una vez que llegara a casa y me acostara a dormir; ya no pasaba un solo día sin que me pusiera a hacerlo al menos una vez. Esto se había convertido en una adicción, y también en lo único que me mantenía medianamente dentro de mis casillas.

Luego de haber alcanzado el tan ansiado orgasmo —creo que así se llama, la verdad es que estuve leyendo artículos en Internet buscando si había una manera de controlarme—, me arreglo con cuidado junto al lavabo y salgo.

Junto a la puerta de los baños estaba Tsareena esperándome. Ella me mira con desapruebo y yo sólo atino a encogerme de hombros.

—Lo siento, Tsareena, yo…

Hace unas dos semanas que descubrió mi _secreto._ No sé si ella entiende de estas cosas o si las juzga de la misma forma en que lo haría una persona, pero de momento no parece importarle demasiado; excepto, claro está, cuando lo hago en un lugar en donde otros podrían descubrirme.

Tsareena niega sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Te prometí que no iba a volverlo a hacer en la escuela. Lo siento.

Me pregunto si Tsareena ya sabe qué, o mejor dicho, quién es lo que provoca estas reacciones convulsivas en mí. ¿Y cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de lo que pasó aquella tarde?

En la lejanía de los patios discierno a mis amigos y sus Pokémon reunidos en círculo en una zona bastante retirada de nuestro salón. ¿Qué estarán tramando? Tsareena y yo nos acercamos.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo?

—¡Oh, Mallow! —Lillie me llama alzando el brazo—. Qué bueno que llegas. Ven rápido.

—Mallow — Kiawe se dirige a mí—, hace unos momentos nos acabamos de enterar que el cumpleaños del profesor Kukui va a ser dentro de tres días.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿EN SERIO? —grito con los pelos de punta y los ojos bien abiertos.

—Shhh, no hables tan alto —me ordenan todos ellos casi al mismo tiempo. Yo me llevo las manos a la boca y me apeno.

—Lo escuché anoche de la profesora Burnet-roto —comenta RotomDex, flotando cerca del hombro de Ash—. Ella estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien y entonces yo pasé y lo escuché-roto.

—Así que se nos ocurrió la idea de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Kukui-sensei —agrega Kiawe—, aquí en la escuela. ¿Qué dices, Mallow, te nos unes?

"¿El profesor Kukui va a cumplir años? Y nosotros vamos a… ¿vamos a hacer una fiesta aquí en la escuela para celebrarlo?" Me he quedado boquiabierta y sin saber cómo responder.

—Pues la verdad, yo… no lo sé. Es que es tan repentino que…

—¡Vamos, Mallow! —me dice un animado Ash—. Si nos cooperamos entre todos será más divertido. Después de todo, se trata de nuestro profesor. —Todos secundan sus palabras.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? La Mallow de antes, la de toda la vida, habría dicho que sí desde el primer instante. Incluso si tengo mis dudas debo de aceptar para no levantar sospechas.

—Está bien, cuenten conmigo —respondo al fin, con cierto dejo de timidez.

Todos se alegran y celebran, en especial Lana, que me mira con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa.

—¿Y qué es lo que tendría yo que hacer? —pregunto.

—Ya que tu familia tiene un restaurante —contesta Kiawe—, estábamos pensando que nos podrías echar la mano con el pastel de cumpleaños. Sé que podríamos comprar uno en alguna pastelería, pero no hay nada como un pastel hecho especialmente para la ocasión.

—Así es —exclama Sophocles—. ¡La comida que preparan en el restaurante de Mallow es la mejor!

—Eh, bueno, yo…

—No te preocupes por nada—Kiawe se me adelanta—: Si necesitas cualquier ingrediente puedes pedírmelo. Mis padres y yo estaremos más que gustosos de aportar con lo que sea necesario.

—No, no, está bien. Hablaré con Papá. Estoy segura de que estará muy contento de poner de su parte también. Déjenmelo todo a mí.

Cada uno se compromete a poner algo para la fiesta. Lana y Popplio se encargarán de decorar el salón con ayuda de Ash y Pikachu; Sophocles llevará dulces y bebidas; Lillie traerá los cubiertos, globos, confetis, serpentinas y demás material para decorar, además de bocinas para la música. Kiawe insistió en que él me llevaría los ingredientes que necesite para elaborar el pastel, además de poner algunos bocadillos.

—Ya está decidido —exclama Ash. El resto asienten igual de entusiasmados—. ¡Esta será la mejor fiesta sorpresa de todas!

—¡Siií! —asienten todos a la vez.

—¡Muy bien! —concluye Kiawe—: Ahora sólo nos falta cooperarnos para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Kukui-sensei. Debemos decidir con tiempo qué estaría bien regalarle para mandar a uno de nosotros a conseguirlo con tiempo, cuanto antes mejor.

—¿Qué tal si le compramos una consola de videojuegos de última generación? —propone Sophocles—. ¡Un Z-bag two Z!

—No creo que a nuestro profesor le guste ese tipo de cosas —comenta Lillie, con una expresión nerviosa.

—Aparte, suena un poco caro aún si lo compráramos entre todos —añade Kiawe rascándose la nuca—. Oye, Ash, tú que vives con el profesor, ¿Sabes si hay algo que él necesite o deseé mucho?

—Pues… ahora que lo dices… —Él, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, y Rotomdex mostrando un signo de interrogación en su pantalla, se ponen a pensar.

—¡Esperen!

Lana acababa de alzar la voz. El resto, algo sorprendidos, nos giramos a verla.

—Estaba pensando que… —dice con voz tímida—, estaba pensando que, ¿y si en vez de comprarle un regalo entre todos no sería mejor idea que cada uno le regalara algo por cuenta propia?

Al oír esto, mi cuerpo se tensa mucho.

—Digo, así cada quién podría regalarle lo que considere mejor —agrega Lana—. Y hasta podríamos, no sé, hacer una competencia para ver cuál obsequio le gusta más a Kukui-sensei. ¿Qué dicen?

—Suena bastante razonable —dice Kiawe llevándose la mano al mentón—. Después de todo, los presentes suelen tener mayor significado cuando se hacen de manera personal. Me gusta la idea.

—Y a mí. —Lillie sonríe dulcemente.

—¡Y a mí! —Ash alza el brazo y grita junto a Pikachu.

—¡Y a mí! ¡Cuenten conmigo! —Sophocles y Togedemaru hacen lo mismo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Mallow? —me interroga Lana—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—¿Yo? Pues… creo que… —Siento mis mejillas arder al rojo vivo. Entrelazo mis manos e instintivamente bajo la mirada—. Por mí no hay problema.

—¡Muy bien, ya está decidido! —afirma Kiawe—. Aprovechemos este fin de semana para conseguir y preparar todo. Y el lunes nos reuniremos en la escuela una hora antes de que den inicio las clases para traer las cosas y prepararlo todo.

—¡Sí! —asienten los demás.

—El grupo se disuelve, y yo me he quedado parada en el mismo lugar, con un sinfín de cosas en qué pensar.

"¿El cumpleaños de Kukui-sensei? ¿Y yo voy a tener que prepararle un pastel de cumpleaños? y… y… además…"

—Oye, Mallow. —me llama la voz de Lana.

Tengo un sobresalto. Yo creía que Lana se había marchado junto a los demás.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —tartamudeo.

—Ya que mañana es sábado, me gustaría que me acompañaras en la tarde al centro comercial de ciudad Haouli a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Kukui-sensei. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí. P-por supuesto, Lana. —Intento sonreír, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Lana, parece que no me salió bien—. Cuenta conmigo.

—Perfecto. —Entonces Lana se acerca a mi costado y, con una sonrisa pícara, me da un golpecito con el codo en la cintura—. Sirve que tú también aprovechas para comprarle el tuyo —me asegura con voz sugerente y giñándome un ojo.

—¿¡Eeeh!? —Creo que me acabo de poner aún más roja de lo que ya estaba—. Lana, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —grito enfadada.

—Nada, nada en especial. Por cierto: si necesitas que te ayude a escoger un buen obsequio no dudes en pedírmelo. Aunque… —Se lleva la mano a la boca para tapar su sonrisa—, quizás preferirías hacer esto por ti misma, ¿no crees?

Una punzada me estruja el estómago.

—¡D-deja de decir cosas raras!

Lana ríe. —Tendrías que ver tu cara. ¡Es tan chistosa!

Y se retira corriendo alegremente mientras tararea una cancioncita ridícula:

 _"_ _Mallow, y sensei… sentados en un-arboool…"_

"Ella lo…" Me he quedado con los brazos colgados y batiéndose como dos fideos, y la boca bien abierta. "Ella lo tenía todo planeado…"

Y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer?


	6. Tu eterna pesadilla

**Clases particulares.**

Capítulo 6: Tu eterna pesadilla.

—Mallow, ven a ver esto —me llama Lana. Ella se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo del departamento, mirando una vitrina repleta de artículos de pesca. Una joven dependiente del local le acompañaba.

—Sí, ya voy.

—¿Qué te parece ésta? —Me muestra una caña de pescar de buen tamaño, de color blanco con pequeños detalles verdes—. Combina con la ropa de Kukui-sensei, ¿no crees?

—Hasta parece que se la mandaron a hacer. —refunfuño cargada de ironía, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

El centro comercial Haouli es uno de mis sitios favoritos de toda la ciudad. En otras circunstancias, andar de compras ahí me resultaría una experiencia de lo más divertida; podría pasarme horas y horas visitando cada local, mirando uno por uno todos los escaparates. Pero este día en particular…

—Vamos, anímate —me dice mi amiga—, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo. Estoy segura que pronto encontrarás un buen obsequio.

—Si tú lo dices. —Mis ojos se giran hacia arriba en una expresión que dice más que mil palabras. No parece que Lana la haya notado, pues está muy ensimismada examinando los accesorios para cañas de pescar que la dependienta le ofrece, aunque creo que Tsareena sí la notó.

"Qué irónica es la vida" pienso. "Yo que me había propuesto encontrar una manera de hacerle pagar a Kukui-sensei por lo que me hizo esa tarde. ¡Y véanme ahora!"

—Ya está decidido. Le voy a llevar éste. —Lana le pide a la dependienta que le envuelva para regalo la caña de pescar. La joven, una chica muy bonita de cabello castaño y ojos violetas, asiente con una sonrisa y se lleva consigo el artículo.

"Obligada no sólo a preparar un pastel de cumpleaños en su honor sino también a darle un presente. No quiero ni imaginar la cara que va a poner Kukui-sensei cuándo lo sepa, ni la rabia que me va a dar cuando le tenga que entregar su obsequio en frente de toda la clase. Ya lo veo sonriendo y diciéndome que le gustó mucho mi obsequio, con una expresión de lo más cínica y sinvergüenza mientras que yo me muerdo el labio mientras me aguanto estas terribles ganas de gritarle en su cara que es una basura de ser humano. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?"

—Listo. —Lana se acerca de nuevo a mí. Llevaba ahora en sus brazos una caja con envoltura para regalo, de casi un metro de largo y decorada con un moño azul brillante—. Ahora sólo nos falta tu regalo. Vayamos a la siguiente tienda a ver si encuentras algo que te guste.

La hora pico había llegado, por lo que los pasillos del Mall estaban atestados de gente que paseaba muy alegre de tienda en tienda cargando bolsas de compras de todos tamaños y colores. Verlos así de contentos hace que mi estado de ánimo ya de por sí deplorable caiga en picada. Camino lentamente detrás de Lana, con los ojos señalando al suelo.

—Oye, Lana —musito en voz apenas audible—, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya llevamos más de dos horas aquí. Mañana vendré de nuevo a buscar un obsequio para sensei.

—No te des por vencida. Si necesitas que te ayude a escoger un buen regalo, cuenta conmigo. Al fin y al cabo yo ya conseguí el mío.

"Lana en verdad piensa que yo siento algo por Kukui-sensei. Ella sólo lo está haciendo porque es mi amiga y quiere verme feliz. No merezco que alguien se preocupe tanto por mí. Pero tampoco quiero hacerla sentir mal, no se lo merece de ningún modo."

—Está bien, Lana, vamos a una tienda más —le respondo fingiendo una sonrisa.

No debí haber hecho eso. Se me olvidó que Lana sabe diferenciar cuando sonrío de verdad a cuando no. Ahora ella luce todavía más preocupada por mí.

—¿Quieres que te dé un consejo? —me dice, alzando levemente la mirada—. Cómprale algo a Kukui-sensei que deba llevar siempre puesto, como un reloj, un colgante o una pulsera. De esa manera, siempre que lo lleve puesto y lo vea se acordará de ti.

"Sí, claro. Si el profesor Kukui tuviera tan buena memoria y se acordara de mí y de lo que me hizo el muy cabrón, no andaría por ahí, tan campante, actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Cómo quisiera encontrar una manera, algo con qué poder borrar esa sonrisa y actitud entusiasta."

—Además —añade Lana—: conociendo al profesor, si se trata del regalo de uno de sus estudiantes estoy segura que él se lo pondría todos los días sin importar lo que fuera. Ese es el tipo de persona que es.

Detengo mi paso. Las palabras de Lana han hecho estallar algo dentro de mí.

"Eso… ¡Eso es!"

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamo mirando hacia el techo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Lana, Popplio y Tsareena me observan con extrañez.

—¡Lana! —Me acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros—. ¡Me acabas de dar una grandiosa idea! ¡Muchas gracias! —y salgo corriendo a toda marcha en dirección a la boutique más cercana que conozco, dejando atrás incluso a Tsareena.

"¡Ya sé! Ya sé cómo le puedo hacer para que Kukui-sensei quede expuesto en frente de toda la clase como el patán sinvergüenza que es."

Entro a la tienda de ropa y rápido me dirijo a la sección de caballeros. Uno de los que trabajan ahí me grita que no debo correr dentro, pero lo ignoro por completo.

"Tal y como dijo Lana: si alguien te regala algo, tu obligación moral es utilizarlo. Ya que si no lo haces le estarías dando a entender a la persona que te lo obsequió que no apreciaste su esfuerzo y el cariño que le puso al darte ese obsequio."

Busco entre una enorme pila de prendas en rebaja, echando al suelo las playeras, camisas y pantalones. Busco frenética hasta el más profundo hoyo de la pila.

"Si es así, entonces voy a regalarle a Kukui-sensei algo que él jamás, pero jamás en la vida usaría:

"Una camisa."

Un par de dependientes me miran nerviosos. Creo que quieren pedirme que me detenga, pero no se atreven ni a acercarse a mí.

"Pero no va a ser cualquier camisa; no, señor. Le regalaré la camisa más horrible, fea, horrenda y ridícula que pueda existir. Una camisa tan espantosa que ningún hombre en sus casillas y con un mínimo de dignidad se atrevería a usar en público."

—¿Éstos son todos los modelos que tienen? —me quejo en voz alta con uno de los encargados—. ¡Por favor! ¡Estos diseños son bastante simplones! Necesito algo más extravagante.

"Ya puedo ver su cara cuando abra el regalo frente a todos. Al principio estará sonriendo, pero luego su sonrisa se desquebrajará en pedazos en menos de un instante.

 _"—_ _¿Verdad qué es muy linda, Sensei?_

"Fingiré que para mí es la camisa más hermosa del mundo, que la escogí con todo mi cariño y esmero, por lo que a Kukui-sensei no le quedará más opción que sonreír en frente de todos para no quedar como un malagradecido.

 _—_ _Me encanta… —dirá el muy cobarde, con una sonrisa más falsa que su hombría._

"Y por primera vez tendrá que pretender que está contento frente a todos los demás. Así, de la misma manera en que yo he tenido que hacerlo durante estos últimos tiempos por su culpa. Al fin Kukui-sensei sabrá cómo se siente."

El dependiente me lleva a una sección distinta, una donde tienen prendas para toda la familia en liquidación. Esculco entre los racks de ropa, los botaderos y escaparates. Mi instinto me dice que si busco en las rebajas más grandes encontraré lo que estoy buscando.

Hasta que al fin doy con ello.

Una camiseta de manga larga, de un color rosa eléctrico bastante chillón y ridículo, con el estampado de un Muk* de caricatura recibiendo, sonriente y sonrojándose, un tacho de basura de parte de un Garbodor igual de caricaturizado, como si se tratara de un ramo de flores. El Muk lleva un moño rosa en la cabeza, lo que implica que debe tratarse de una Muk hembra. Al pie del dibujo se encuentra escrita la frase: 'Is That Trash For Me?' con gruesas letras multicolores y pequeños corazoncitos rosas alrededor.

Ni aunque lo intentara, la camiseta no podría ser más fea. Eso explica por qué tiene un descuento del ochenta por ciento y ni así se ha vendido. ¡Es perfecta! Es justamente lo que necesito.

"Pero mi castigo no se va a quedar ahí. sensei. Todavía falta la peor parte:

 _"—_ _Kukui-sensei, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué no está usando la camiseta que le regalé?_

"Fingiré estar muy triste y desilusionada, que estoy al borde de las lágrimas. Todos mis compañeros me mirarán y se enfadarán con él. Entonces, Kukui-sensei intentará poner un montón de excusas.

 _"—_ _Pero si usted me había dicho que le gustó mucho. ¿Eso quiere decir… que Kukui-sensei me engañó? ¡Kukui-sensei no es más que un mentiroso! ¡Kukui-sensei jugó con mis sentimientos!_

 _"—_ _Miren eso. Ha hecho llorar a Mallow. El profesor es un pelmazo —dirá uno de mis amigos._

 _"—_ _¡Sí, sensei! ¡Púdrase! Por su culpa Mallow está triste —lo apoyará otro._

 _"—_ _No, chicos. Cálmense un poco… Yo…_

 _"—_ _¡Basura!_

 _"—_ _¡Sí, basura!_

 _"—_ _¡Púdrase, sensei!_

"Por fin todos te mirarán como la escoria malnacida que eres en realidad, Kukui-sensei. Sentirás en carne propia el desprecio y el rechazo de los demás. Y yo estaré ahí, en primera fila, para ver cómo eres abucheado y repudiado por tus propios alumnos. Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste."

—Disculpe —le muestro la camiseta al dependiente—, voy a llevarme ésta. Por favor, ¿podría envolvérmela para regalo?

"Y aún si fueras tan tonto como para ponerte esa camiseta y así intentar quedar bien conmigo, adoraré ver tu cara avergonzada mientras todo el mundo se te queda viendo y se burla de ti a tus espaldas. Y entonces me acercaré a ti con una sonrisa y te diré:

 _"—_ _Kukui-sensei, qué guapo se ve con esa camiseta._

"Sólo para echarle más sal a la herida y ya no puedas soportarlo más. Hagas lo hagas, yo ganaré. Ésta será mi dulce venganza."

Salgo del local, y tras caminar unos cuantos metros, me reencuentro con Lana, Tsareena y Popplio, quienes tienen pinta de haber estado buscándome hasta terminar exhaustas.

—¿En dónde te metiste? —me cuestiona Lana, mas de inmediato advierte la bolsa de compras que llevo en la mano y eso responde su duda—. ¡Mallow, no me digas que por fin conseguiste el regalo!

—¡Sí! —Le muestro con orgullo la bolsa—. Fue gracias a tus palabras que por fin se me ocurrió qué regalarle.

Lana abre mucho los ojos, se lleva las manos a la boca y se voltea hacia atrás a tratar de contener la risa.

—¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? —le reclamo—. ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—No, no es eso. Es qué… ¡ay, no puedo con esto! —se echa a reír—. Es que tu cara… ¡tendrías que ver tu cara! Tienes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que apenas y te cabe toda.

Lana se lleva las manos al estomago y se pone en cuclillas a seguir riendo.

Y a mí se suben todos los colores al rostro; estoy que casi puedo echar vapor por las orejas.

—¡Espera un segundo, Lana, no es lo que estás pensando! ¡No estoy feliz por eso! ¿Me oyes? ¡Lana, detente!

—Como sea. —Lana se limpia las lágrimas que se le salieron por tanta risa—. Es hora de marcharnos. Todavía hay muchas cosas que preparar para la fiesta sorpresa de Sensei.

—Sí, tienes razón —contesto luego de un resoplido y tratando de aparentar indiferencia—. Vámonos.

…

Por la tarde —casi noche—, y luego de haber tomado un relajante baño, me pongo a buscar entre los cajones de mi cuarto una de las tantas libretas de apuntes que llené durante mi estadía en el campamento de cocina. Mañana por la mañana Kiawe pasaría a entregarme los ingredientes para elaborar el pastel, pero para eso tendría que mandarle hoy mismo una lista por correo electrónico con todo lo que iba a necesitar.

Luego de haber comprado el regalo de Kukui-sensei, contemplé la posibilidad de agrandar mi venganza saboteando de igual manera su pastel de cumpleaños, pero lo descarté de inmediato pues mi orgullo como cocinera nunca me permitiría cocinar algo mal a propósito, sin importar que fuera para algo tan importante como lo es vengarme de Kukui-sensei por lo que me hizo. Además, aunque el pastel va a ser para festejar al profesor, mis amigos también van a probarlo. Tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo; ellos me confiaron esta tarea y no los voy a defraudar.

Finalmente la encuentro: la receta para preparar un delicioso pastel de chocolate triple que aprendí durante el campamento de cocina. Al contemplar la hoja escrita con mi puño y letra, el orgullo infla mi pecho y recuerdos maravillosos de mi estadía en aquel lugar se me vienen a la mente.

Lo que hacía a esta receta tan especial era que me la había enseñado nada más ni nada menos que Siebold, uno de los chefs profesionales más reconocidos del mundo, mi modelo a seguir desde que era pequeña y uno de los anfitriones y profesores del evento.

—¡Kyaaa! —Me tiro a la cama y me revuelco sobre ella de la emoción, abrazando con fuerza la libreta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cual fangirl desquiciada—. ¡Todavía no puedo creer que haya conocido en persona al mismísimo Siebold, y que hasta me haya dado clases! ¡A mí, en persona! ¡Inclusive reconoció mis habilidades culinarias y me dijo que me esperaba un futuro brillante!

Era por detalles como ese que, aún hoy en día, no me puedo decidir entre si el haberme vendido a Kukui-sensei a cambio de asistir al campamento fue el mayor de mis errores o la más sensata de mis decisiones. Por mucho que contemplo una y otra vez la balanza de mi corazón, que mide en cada extremo las cosas horribles que sufrí en la escuela y las buenas que viví en el campamento, no logro vislumbrar a la fecha a un vencedor claro.

Le envié una foto de la receta por E-mail a Kiawe. Luego me puse mi pijama, preparé mi cama y, como ya era costumbre en mí dado que de otra manera me es imposible conciliar el sueño, me masturbé hasta quedar satisfecha.

Sólo que en esta ocasión, en lugar de recordar y regodearme en mi experiencia indecente junto a mi profesor, me puse a fantasear sobre mi plan maestro para hacerle pagar a Kukui-sensei por sus acciones; con su cara apenada y completamente nerviosa, con la clase entera odiándolo, con la vergüenza insoportable al tratar de ponerse esa camiseta horrible que no podía rechazar por tratarse del regalo de cumpleaños de su queridísima alumna.

Como ya se imaginarán, el orgasmo que alcancé aquella noche fue de lo más increíble; placentero y satisfactorio como pocos puedo recordar. Caí profundamente dormida casi al instante, y con una enorme sonrisa que no se me borró del rostro hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

 **NOTA** : Mallow es una chica de Alola, por lo que cada vez que se refiere a ciertos Pokémon con forma regional (como vuplix o, en este caso, Muk) se refiere por defecto a sus formas regionales (formas Alola), por lo que el Muk de la playera es un Muk Aloliano.


	7. Yo quiero bailar (Primera parte)

**Clases particulares.**

Capítulo 7: Yo quiero bailar. (primera parte)

El profesor Kukui entra al salón.

—Qué raro —murmulla, mirando confundido hacia todos los rincones del aula—, aún no ha llegado nadie. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Y justo cuando está por tomar asiento, sus alumnos gritamos todos juntos a la vez:

—¡SORPRESA!

Toneladas de colorido confeti y serpentinas caen desde el techo. Mis amigos y yo salimos junto a nuestros Pokémon de debajo de las mesas de los pupitres (Tortunator fue el único que tuvo que ocultarse detrás de un librero) y rodeamos a Kukui-sensei

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sensei! —Disparamos a su alrededor con nuestros cañones de confeti.

—¡Chicos! —El profesor se ve verdaderamente sorprendido y contento—. En verdad, no tenían que haberse molestado.

—Nada de eso, profesor Kukui. —Y en ese momento el director Oak cruza la puerta, seguido de la profesora Burnet, los padres de Kiawe, los de Lana, los míos, los de Sophocles, y James, el mayordomo de Lillie—. Los niños estuvieron muy entusiasmados con la idea y trabajaron muy duro para llevarla a "Kabuto" —dice, imitando la cara de tal Pokémon.

—¿En verdad? —Kukui-sensei mira con gran asombro la decoración hecha a base de globos, listones de colores y un enorme letrero de tela con la leyenda "Feliz Cumpleaños, Kukui-sensei", que Pikachu, con ayuda de Togedemaru, Popplio, Tsareena y el resto de Pokémon desplegaron en menos de un par de minutos—. Es increíble. No esperaría menos de mis estudiantes.

—¿Qué tal? —se pavonea Ash, sonriente y refregando su dedo índice en la nariz—. ¡A qué todo esto es muy impresionante, verdad!

—Así que éste es el motivo por el que te despertaste tan temprano y saliste una hora antes, ¿eh, Ash?

—Todo es gracias a que me tiene a mí como su despertador infalible-roto. —Rotomdex flota en medio de ambos, mostrando en su pantalla el ícono de un reloj despertador.

En menos de un santiamén el aula se había transformado en un auténtico salón de fiestas. Las personas y los Pokémon ríen, celebran, charlan y se divierten a lo grande. Varios de ellos se han puesto a bailar en la parte del centro, al ritmo de las pegadizas canciones de la bocina traída por Lillie; otros, en cambio —como Sophocles y su padre—, no se despegan de la mesa de aperitivos. Incluso Tsareena se ha puesto a bailar junto a Pikachu, Torracat, Togedemaru, Popplio y Shiron.

Y yo, entretanto, me dedico a contemplar, sentada en una silla pegada a la pared, al profesor Kukui, quien ahora se hallaba junto a su esposa, charlando amenamente con el director y los papás de Kiawe. Todos ellos están muy cerca de la mesa donde reposa el pastel de cumpleaños que yo misma preparé.

Tengo que reconocerlo: aquel pastel de chocolate triple —base sabor chocolate bañada en jarabe de tres leches con sabor a chocolate, y relleno y cubierta de chocolate amargo—, de tres pisos y decorado con pequeñas florecitas de chocolate macizo, me ha quedado muy bueno y tiene una pinta de lo más apetecible. Claro que no se compara con aquel enorme pastel que mis compañeros del campamento hicimos con la supervisión de Siebold, pero aún así me atrevo a decir que éste ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos jamás realizados, si no es que el mejor de todos. Incluso los adultos quedaron maravillados al verlo.

—Eso es, sensei, sigue sonriendo, sigue celebrando —susurro en voz muy baja y luego bebo a grandes tragos de mi vaso de ponche de berrys—. ¡Aaaaahh! Goza mientras aún puedas, que ya falta poco para la entrega de regalos. Y entonces… entonces…

Alguien toca mi hombro.

—Mallow, ¿qué haces? —me pregunta Lana.

Grito, y del susto por poco se me cae el vaso. —¿D-de dónde saliste?

—¿Por qué no vas a felicitar al profesor? Ya todos los demás lo hicimos.

—¿Qué? Pues porque… verás, —de los nervios me pongo a jugar mis dedos índices chocándolos entre sí—, es que yo… yo todavía no estoy pre-prepara…

—¡Ah, ya entiendo! —Mi amiga cierra los ojos y me sonríe con dulzura—. Te estás guardando para cuando le tengas que dar su obsequio a Kukui-sensei. Si es así entonces está bien, tómate un descanso y diviértete mientras tanto. No te pongas nerviosa —dice dándome una palmadita en el hombro—, todo va a salir bien.

—¿Nerviosa? —Me pongo de pie de golpe y bebo de un solo trago lo que me quedaba de bebida—. ¡Yo no estoy nerviosa! Ahora, con tu permiso, iré por más ponche.

Aunque en ese momento no lo hubiera admitido ni a mí misma, mi manera de andar delataba a todas luces lo molesta que me sentía.

"Qué ridiculez. Nerviosa yo. Sí, claro" refunfuño en mis adentros.

Sophocles me estorba, así que lo empujo hacia un lado y me coloco frente al tazón de ponche de berrys.

—¿Oye, qué te pasa, Mallow? —me reclama, pero yo paso completamente de él.

"Ya falta poco para empiecen a entregar los regalos" pienso mientras tomo el cucharon y comienzo a rellenar mi vaso. "Sé paciente. Una vez que me haya desquitado de Kukui-sensei, las cosas por fin volverán a ser como antes."

Los juegos, el baile y los aperitivos continuaron durante aproximadamente una hora más. Todos se divierten, juegan, ríen y charlan cosas alegres. Por alguna extraña razón, el ponche de berrys parece haber tenido un efecto embriagante en Rowlet, quien se abalanzó hacia Tsareena como siempre lo suele hacer, y obteniendo como resultado una patada que lo mandó a volar por los aires hasta perderse de vista. Fuera de eso, casi no hubo incidentes o hechos verdaderamente memorables.

Hasta que de pronto…

Kiawe pasa al frente de la mesa en donde reposa el pastel de cumpleaños y anuncia en voz alta a todos los invitados que, en nombre de la clase, cada uno de nosotros, los alumnos del profesor Kukui, le hemos comprado un obsequio por su cumpleaños.

—Sensei, muchas felicidades. Por favor, acepte este presente de mi parte. —Le entrega una caja larga y angosta, de al menos un metro y medio de largo.

Kukui-sensei abre el regalo. Se trata de un set de bastones para baile polinesio (de ese que haces al girar unos bastones encendidos en llamas en las puntas, al ritmo de unos tambores.)

—Muchas gracias, Kiawe. Te prometo que le daré un buen uso.

La siguiente en pasar es Lana. Felicita una vez más al profesor y le entrega su obsequio, el cual, como yo ya sabía, es una caña de pescar blanca con algunos detalles verdes, que se asemeja un poco a la manera de vestir de Kukui-sensei.

—Muchísimas gracias, Lana. Es muy bonita.

—De nada, Sensei. —Lana sonríe y se retira.

Sophocles le regala una consola de videojuegos portátil. Lillie, un enorme peluche de Incineroar de al menos un metro de altura.

—¡Bien, ahora me toca a mí! —exclama Ash, corriendo al frente con una pequeña caja en sus manos—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kukui-sensei!

El profesor abre la caja y ve que es ni más ni menos que una máscara de lucha libre de colores rojo, verde, azul y amarillo, con unas enormes 'cejas' en forma de llamas.

—Ash… ¿Q-qué es esto? —Por algún motivo, Kukui-sensei se acaba de poner muy nervioso.

—¿Cómo que qué es? ¡Es la máscara de Royale, el enmascarado!

—Pero, Ash, yo…

—Sí, ya sé que ya tiene su propia máscara, pero el señor que me la vendió afuera del estadio Royale me dijo que ésta es la máscara oficial, una réplica exacta a la que usa el enmascarado Royale. Vamos, sensei, yo sé que usted también es un gran fan de él.

La profesora Burnet ríe entre dientes. Kukui-sensei está sudando mucho y muestra una sonrisa algo desencajada.

—Cielos, Ash, ¿qué puedo decir? Es perfecta.

—¡Vamos, sensei, pruébesela! Quiero ver qué tan bien le queda.

—¡Pika-chu! —secunda Pikachu.

A la profesora Burnet no puede evitar escapársele una risotada. Kukui-sensei tiembla y tiene dificultad para expresarse.

—N-no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo ahora mismo —le dice a Ash, trabándose en algunas partes—, pero te prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa la usaré. ¿De acuerdo?

—Oh, pero yo quería ver ya cómo se le veía. —Ash hace un puchero.

La profesora Burnet se acerca a Ash y lo toma del hombro. —No seas así, Ash, hoy es el día especial de mi pichoncito. Además, él todavía tiene que abrir los otros obsequios.

—Bueno, está bien. —Ash se encoge de hombros y se retira junto a la profesora.

"Será… ¿Será posible?" Yo, desde mi rincón, acababa de ver todo el quilombo con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. "No puede ser, ¡Ash se me ha adelantado! Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser la única en darle a Kukui-sensei un regalo que no le gustaría para que luego él tuviera que decir que le gustó a la fuerza. Bueno, da igual. Mi regalo va a ser mucho más destructivo que eso, ya lo verán."

—Bien, creo que ya solo falta un estudiante más —comenta el director.

Kiawe, Lana y el resto de mis amigos voltean hacia donde estoy parada.

"Es cierto, ya solo falto yo."

Cojo el obsequio que tenía resguardado arriba de una silla, respiro profundamente y, con una resolución inquebrantable, me dirijo hacia el frente a paso firme y constante. Mis amigos, mis padres, los demás adultos, los Pokémon…, todos me están mirando ahora mismo, no puedo fallar.

"Mi momento por fin llegó. Kukui-sensei, ¡prepárate!"

* * *

 **Notas:** Tomé algunas jergas de la traducción al español de los juegos. A veeces siento que este fanfic tira más para el lado de los juegos a pesar de estar basado en el anime.


	8. Yo quiero bailar (segunda parte)

**Clases particulares.**

Capítulo 8: Yo quiero bailar (Segunda parte).

Mientras me dirijo hacia dónde está el profesor, miro atentamente a mi alrededor y descubro que Lana se ha situado cerca del lugar, justo a un lado de la profesora Burnet. 'Ánimo, tú puedes' me parece que acaba de decir, en voz muy baja, supongo que para que nadie la escuche.

Me coloco frente a Kukui-sensei, lo miro directamente a los ojos, dejo pasar uno o dos segundos en lo que me voy preparando mentalmente para lo que estoy a punto de hacer, respiro hondo y luego digo en voz alta:

—Sensei: ¡muchas, muchas felicidades por su cumpleaños! Tome, —y le ofrezco mi obsequio mientras mantengo la cabeza inclinada—. Quiero que sepa que este regalo se lo he comprado con todo mi aprecio y admiración que tengo hacia usted; no tiene idea de lo mucho que me esforcé para escogerlo. Ya que usted… ya que usted es alguien muy especial para mí, Sensei.

"Esperen un segundo. ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?"

Yo sólo quería dejar en entrevisto a todos los invitados lo mucho que me esforcé en comprar el regalo para que así el profesor se sintiera mucho más culpable al momento de no gustarle. Pero exageré tanto que terminé oyéndome como una especie de admiradora secreta a punto de entregarle una carta al chico que le gusta. "Ay, no. ¿Qué es lo que hice? Todo mundo me ha escuchado, incluyendo mis papás."

Me he puesto demasiado nerviosa. Siento cómo mis mejillas se está pintando de rojo. Mis manos, que sujetan la bolsa a espera de que Kukui-sensei tome su regalo, han comenzado a temblarme y a sudar.

—Ya veo. —Kukui-sensei me sonríe como si yo le acabara de contar un mal chiste y él sólo pretendiera que le dio gracia para no hacerme quedar en ridículo—. Si es así, te prometo entonces que lo voy a atesorar muchísimo.

El profesor abre la bolsa y despliega la camiseta color rosa chillón, dejando a la vista de cada uno de los presentes el estampado del Garbodor regalándole un bote de basura con forma de ramo de flores a la Muk femenina, con la leyenda 'Is That Trash For Me?' debajo de ellos. Mis amigos y sus Pokémon, Tsareena, Lana, pero sobretodo los adultos, se han quedado completamente atónitos; tal y como lo había imaginado.

"Hasta aquí llegó tu falsa amabilidad, Kukui-sensei. Ahora todos conocerán tu verdadero ser."

—¿Verdad que se ve muy bonita, sensei? —Aparento estar muy ilusionada y feliz. Con esto Kukui-sensei está acorralado, ahora tiene que darme sí o sí una respuesta.

"Vamos, quiero ver cómo se rompe tu sonrisa y pones una expresión de asco. Quiero que me digas que te gustó con una mueca de que ni tú te la crees, y así todos puedan ver que no eres más que un maldito hipócrita."

—¡Me encanta! —El profesor Kukui sonríe, pero no de una manera forzada. Sonríe como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le acaban de regalar su helado favorito—. Está preciosa. ¡Muchas gracias, Mallow!

Por más que busco y rebusco, no hallo un solo ápice que delate falsedad en su sonrisa, en su mirada ni en sus palabras.

—¿L-lo dice en serio, sensei? ¡Quiero decir…! ¿En verdad le gustó tanto?

—Por supuesto que sí, Mallow. ¡Es perfecta! No puedo esperar para ponérmela. Es más: —En un acto que dejó con la boca abierta a todos los presentes, se quita su bata — ¿para qué esperar? —y procede a ponerse la camiseta.

—I-increíble —exclama la Rotomdex señalando al profesor—. ¡El profesor Kukui está… está…!

—¡…Vistiendo una camisa! —completan la frase Ash y Sophocles, igual de estupefactos.

"No. Esto no es como yo lo había planeado."

—Wow, me quedó perfecta. —Kukui-sensei se da la vuelta, hace poses atléticas y estira sus brazos—. Como si me la hubiera mandado a hacer un sastre. Muchas, pero muchas gracias, Mallow. En verdad, te agradezco de todo corazón tu obsequio.

—De… —Y yo, sin saber ni cómo reaccionar ante semejante vuelta de tuerca, me encojo de hombros y ladeo la cabeza—, de nada, sensei —musito con una notoria timidez.

 _Clap, clap, clap…_

Lana está aplaudiendo. A los pocos segundos se le une la profesora Burnet, luego el director, luego mis amigos del colegio, y por último el salón completo estalla en aplausos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me tragas, tierra?

Arrastrándome como puedo, me escabullo al rincón más alejado posible, a dónde nadie pueda verme.

—¿Qué… qué fue eso? —Me dejo caer sobre una silla, con la mirada desorbitada y un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo—. ¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que acaba de suceder!?"

Estaba completamente segura de que por más que intentara actuar, todos veríamos en su sonrisa falsa que en realidad detestaba esa camiseta. ¿Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio no la detestaría? Yo misma me aseguré de escoger la más horrible de todas con ese único fin. ¿Será que subestimé las dotes de actuación de Kukui-sensei? Pero si es así, ¿entonces por qué sí se puso incómodo con el regalo de Ash, si no es ni de cerca tan feo como el mío? ¿Será posible que en verdad le haya gustado esa camiseta? ¿O sólo está jugando conmigo?

"No lo entiendo, por más que lo intento, no logro entenderlo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal esta vez?" me pregunto una y otra vez a mí misma, hasta que una conocida voz me saca de mi trance:

—¡Hey, Mallow!

—¿Eh? —Alzo la vista. Frente a mí ahora se hallaba Kiawe acompañado de mis demás compañeros de la clase—. ¡Chicos! ¿Qué sucede?

—Al principio teníamos planeado ponerlo a votación, pero por lo visto... —Kiawe voltea a mirar a los otros chicos, quienes asienten con una sonrisa—, no va a ser necesario hacerlo. Enhorabuena, Mallow, nos has ganado.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Ganar qué?

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? —dice Lana—. Cuando nos pusimos de acuerdo en que cada quien le daría un obsequio por cuenta propia a Sensei, dijimos que íbamos a hacer una competencia para ver quién de nosotros le daría el mejor obsequio. Y esa fuiste tú, Mallow, con ningún otro regalo el profesor se puso así de contento. Ganaste.

—No es justo —gruñe Ash, un poco molesto—. Cuando le pedí que se probara la máscara Kukui-sensei se negó, pero contigo ni siquiera se lo tuviste que pedir. ¡Qué envidia!

—Tal vez si le hubieras comprado el disfraz completo y no sólo la máscara-roto —comenta Rotomdex, que de la nada aparece flotando en medio del grupo.

—Pero si de por sí así tuve que gastar casi todos mis ahorros. —Ash se recarga en una pared y un aura depresiva lo envuelve a él y a Pikachu.

—Bueno, en fin —prosigue Lillie—. Aún no nos hemos decidido qué premio iba a llevarse el ganador, así que, si hay algo que quieras pedirnos, con gusto puedes decírnoslo.

—Bueno, yo —contesto ladeando un poquito la cabeza—, a decir verdad, no tengo nada en mente.

—Está bien, no te apures. Luego nos dices qué vas a querer. Hoy estamos de fiesta, ¡así que vamos a divertirnos! —Lillie sonríe amistosamente.

Mis amigos se retiran; todos menos Lana, que deja que los demás se adelanten para luego girarse de regreso hacia mí.

—Bien hecho —me dice, levantándome el pulgar, y después se marcha.

—¿Qué…? —Lo que provoca que yo quede en estado de shock por al menos unos segundos—. ¿¡Queeeeeé!? —y por último estalle llevándome las manos al pelo.

 _¡Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió‼!_

La fiesta continúa. Tsareena, cansada de tanto bailar y al verme sola en un rincón del salón, se acerca a hacerme compañía. A lo lejos observo cómo el profesor Kukui, acompañado de la profesora Burnet, el director, Ash, Pikachu y el resto de sus Pokémon, y mi papá, se prepara para soplar las velitas del pastel. El resto de invitados comienzan a acercarse, pues una vez hecho esto, pasarían a cortar el pastel y todos podrían degustarlo. Ahora mismo no estoy de humor así que prefiero servirme más ponche de berry (por algún motivo me ha dado mucha sed de repente) y luego salir al balcón del salón de clases a tomar un poco de aire.

—Vaya fiesta sorpresa que se armó, ¿no crees? —le platico a Tsareena, mientras yazco recargada en los balcones mirando hacia el horizonte—. Todos estuvimos trabajando muy duro este fin de semana con los preparativos. Lo bueno es que por fin se terminó.

Bebo hasta el fondo de mi vaso. Tsareena me mira algo extrañada. No sé si deba contarle cómo me estoy sintiendo o guardármelo para mí. Aunque, debo confesar, desde hace un tiempo me da la impresión de que ella en realidad sabe mucho más de lo que creo.

—Quiero más ponche —exclamo en voz alta—, pero me da tanta pereza ir por él. —Entrecierro los ojos y contemplo el reflejo traslúcido de mi cara en el cristal del vaso.

No sé por qué, pero me veo un poco triste.

—Oye —escucho a una voz de mujer llamándome—, tu nombre es Mallow, ¿cierto?

Volteó a mi costado izquierdo.

Y entonces la veo a ella. Mis ojos se abren mucho de la impresión.

—Pro… ¡profesora Burnet!


	9. Yo quiero bailar (tercera parte)

**Clases particulares.**

Capítulo 9: Yo quiero bailar (Tercera parte).

—Pro… ¡profesora Burnet! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

La profesora llevaba consigo dos platos con una rebanada de pastel, una servilleta y un tenedor de plástico en cada uno.

—Toma, este es para ti —me ofrece uno amablemente.

—¿Para mí?

—Eres la única que no se ha acercado a que le den su porción, así que decidí buscarte para darte tu rebanada de pastel —dice la profesora sonriéndome.

—¡Ah, muchas gracias! —Tomo el plato, algo apenada—. Se me había olvidado por completo. Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes, no es nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

La profesora se recarga a mi lado, en los barandales del balcón. ¿Qué clase de escena es esta? Ahora mismo me encuentro parada junto a la esposa del hombre con quien hace unos meses hice cosas indebidas y con las cuales no he parado de fantasear. Una situación como esta haría sentir incómoda, avergonzada de sí misma y repleta de sentimientos de culpa a cualquiera; por lo mismo no me atrevo siquiera a mirarla de frente y sólo permanezco callada, con la mirada extraviada en el cielo.

—Por cierto —dice la profesora de pronto—: me dijeron que fuiste tú la que preparó este pastel. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Así es —contesto al cabo de unos segundos, en voz baja y moviendo despacio la cabeza—, yo lo preparé.

—¡Increíble! —exclama ella con gran emoción—. Este pastel es el más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta el chocolate. ¿Qué digo gustarme? ¡Lo amo, me fascina el chocolate! —Se lleva otro bocado del pastel a la boca, luego posa su mano en su mejilla ruborizada y sonríe de lado—. Y este pastel, su sabor a chocolate es tan profundo que no importa qué parte de él pruebes, es como si estuvieras comiendo chocolate en estado puro, como saborear una barra de chocolate macizo bañada en jarabe de chocolate con chispas de chocolate y rellena de chocolate cremoso. ¡Kyaaa! ¡Es alucinante! ¡Ejem! —La profesora, al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar más de la cuenta, para en seco y se aclara la voz. Luego prosigue—: En fin, yo sólo quería felicitarte por el pastel, en verdad te quedó muy bueno. ¿Dónde aprendiste a preparar pasteles así?

—Muchas gracias. La receta la aprendí durante el campamento de cocina de Akala. A mí y a mis compañeros del campamento también nos había gustado mucho su sabor, era la primera vez que probábamos algo así de rico. Así que pensé que sería buena idea volverlo a preparar para esta ocasión.

Le doy una probada a mi rebanada, y sí, en efecto: está delicioso. Es tan suave y cremoso que prácticamente se derrite en tu boca, y tiene una gama de tonalidades de sabor a chocolate que va desde los más dulces y suaves a los más amargos y fuertes, combinados en un perfecto balance. A pesar de que su sabor a chocolate es muy profundo, no empalaga el paladar gracias a que cuenta con el equilibrio perfecto entre dulzura y amargura del cacao. Quizá no haya pastel de chocolate en todo Alola que se le pueda comparar. Y pensar que fui yo, una pequeña jovencita que todavía es una simple aspirante a cocinera, quien lo preparó. Sin embargo, con todo y eso su sabor aún estaba muy lejos de competir con el que preparamos aquella vez mis compañeros y yo en el campamento de cocina con la supervisión y tutela de Siebold. Eso sólo demuestra lo mucho que aún me queda de trayecto para estar a la altura de los grandes chefs de talla internacional. Aún así, me siento bastante satisfecha con todo lo que pude mejorar gracias a aquel campamento.

—¿El campamento de cocina? —La profesora se lleva la mano al mentón—. ¡Ah, sí, ya recuerdo! Mi pichoncito me platicó acerca de él. Me dijo que estabas muy emocionada con ir a ese campamento, ahora ya entiendo el porqué.

Aprieto con fuerza los barandales del balcón, hasta agrietarlo. Una vena de rabia se marca en mi sien izquierda.

"Ese miserable. ¿Cómo se atreve a contarle a la profesora Burnet sobre eso?" Maldigo al profesor en mis adentros con palabras que ni yo misma creí conocer.

—¿Sucede algo? —me pregunta la profesora Burnet, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¡no, nada! Estoy bien. —Rápidamente suelto el barandal y escondo la mano detrás de mi espalda.

—Ah, es cierto, se me había olvidado que estuviste a punto de que tus padres no te dieran permiso de ir. Afortunadamente, mi pichoncito volvió a revisar tu examen luego de que le insistieras que te diese una segunda oportunidad y descubrió que él se había equivocado al momento de calificar una de las preguntas. Y pensar que por su culpa estuviste a una nada de perderte el campamento. Te pido disculpas por la torpeza de mi pichoncito, pero te juro que no lo hizo con mala intención. Como tu profesor, él tiene que velar por tu educación y ser estricto contigo.

"Ya veo, así que esa fue la versión 'oficial' que dio Kukui-sensei sobre mi examen." Siempre me pregunté cómo lo había hecho, pues según él está prohibido que un profesor le suba la nota de un examen a un alumno. Pero no había tenido el valor de investigar por toda la vergüenza y culpa que sentía en esos días.

—No es ningún problema —respondo—. Si el profesor Kukui no me hubiera hecho caso y hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban, yo nunca hubiera podido asistir al campamento y aprender ésta y muchas otras recetas. Además, si yo hubiera estudiado más duro desde un inicio, si no hubiera reprobado todos mis exámenes pasados, nada de esto habría pasado. —Esto último, quizás, lo dije refiriéndome no solo a lo que estaba hablando la profesora, sino a mi propia y desventurada realidad, y a la verdadera razón y origen de todos mis problemas.

—Vaya, así que se podría decir entonces que este pastel es tu manera de regresarle el favor, ¿o me equivoco? —Me dice con un tono de voz un poco sugestivo y dándome de golpecitos en la cintura—. Si es así, déjame decirte que lo has hecho muy bien, Mallow. Mira:

La profesora señala con la mirada hacia la mesa principal del salón; ahí reunidos, Kukui-sensei y los invitados conviven alegremente en medio de risas y gritos de alegría, todos ellos con su respectivo plato de pastel en mano. Se ven muy contentos, más de lo que ya estaban cuando recién había comenzado la fiesta.

—Sin lugar a dudas tu pastel fue lo que se robó el show. Has animado a todo el mundo, desde que lo probaron no han parado de elogiarlo. Míralos, no pueden parar de comerlo, incluso mi pichoncito. Y eso que a él no le gustan las cosas dulces como tanto a mí, je, je. —La profesora sonríe ampliamente, de oreja a oreja—. Un día de estos me tienes que enseñar a preparar algunas recetas; a veces siento que soy una terrible esposa en ese aspecto.

—¡Pero qué cosas está usted diciendo, profesora! —Yo, por mi parte, me he ofuscado y ruborizado completamente—. No hay nada que yo pueda enseñarle a alguien como usted, yo sólo… yo sólo soy una simple niña —murmullo esto último agachando la mirada.

—¡Vamos, no digas esas cosas! —me dice la profesora, dándome una palmada en la espalda—. Y ya no seas tan formal conmigo, trátame como a una de tus amigas. Eres una chica muy especial, Mallow, eso todos lo saben. Te agradezco de todo corazón por todo lo que has hecho hoy por mi pichoncito, y espero que sigas cuidando de él como hasta ahora.

Pego un respingo y mi cuerpo se tensa de los nervios.

—A… ¿A qué se refiere con…?

—¡Y, ah, por cierto! —Y entonces la profesora envuelve mis hombros con su brazo y empieza a darme de pequeños pellizcos en la mejilla. Una sonrisa cándida se dibuja en sus labios—: Un pequeño pidgey que pasaba por ahí me contó que tú… _admiras_ mucho a mi pichoncito. ¿Es eso cierto, eh, Mallow?

—¿Que qué? —De inmediato me zafo de su abrazo y me pongo a dar manotazos al aire mientras intento hablar lo mejor que puedo. Mi plato por poco cae al suelo pero fue salvado por Tsareena—. ¿D-de qué está hablando, profesora? ¿Q-qu-qué le dijeron? ¡Eso no es c-cierto! ¿Quién fue el que le contó esa mentira? —pregunto, como si la respuesta no fuera más que obvia.

—¡Ups! Creo que hablé de más —dice la profesora, llevándose la mano a la boca y en medio de risillas sarcásticas—. Pero no puedo culparte, después de todo se trata de mi pichoncito, ju,ju,ju…

—¡Basta ya, profesora! ¡Deténgase! —Le doy de cómicos golpetazos en los hombros. A estas alturas ya debo estar que echo humo por la cabeza.

—Ju, ju, ju, qué linda eres, Mallow; me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando tenía tu misma edad.

—E… ¿En verdad? —estas últimas palabras me han dejado atónita—. ¿En verdad yo me parezco a usted, profesora? Eso… eso no es cierto. ¡Usted es mucho más bonita que yo, profesora!

—No me refiero a la apariencia, sino a tu manera de ser. Y no digas esas cosas, tú también eres una chica muy bonita. Incluso mi pichoncito me lo ha dicho.

—¿¡Cómo…!?

—Ju, ju, ju… ¿Te pone contenta saber que él piensa así de ti?

—¡No! ¡Para nada!

La profesora Burnet se ríe.

—En fin. —Al terminar de reír, comienza a caminar de vuelta al salón—. Te dejo para que puedas seguir relajándote. Tómate tu tiempo, que la fiesta aún va para largo. Te estaremos esperando. ¡Sigue cuidando de mi pichoncito como hasta ahora! —y se marcha.

—Profesora Burnet, yo…

Me he quedado estática, como una piedra. Tsareena se acerca a mí y me zarandea hasta hacerme reaccionar.

Si alguien aquí es la verdadera víctima de lo que Kukui-sensei y yo hicimos aquella tarde, esa persona sin duda alguna es la profesora. La profesora Burnet ahora mismo me ve como a una simple chica que toma clases de su esposo, y es por eso que debe tenerme algo de aprecio, pero si supiera toda la verdad, si supiera lo que pasó entre el profesor y yo, de seguro me odiaría. No lo soporto, no me gusta para nada que ella sea tan amable conmigo.

Contemplo mi rebanada de pastel, apenas y le he dado un bocado. Y de pronto, no sé por qué motivo pero decido comérmela de un solo bocado. Hasta Tsareena se espanta al verme tragar desaforada todo ese pedazo en menos de unos segundos.

—Creo que será mejor que entremos y vayamos por más ponche y comida —le sugiero y ella asiente. De repente me entraron unas ganas enormes de comer.

Pasé el resto de la fiesta pegada a la mesa de bocadillos, devorando exorbitantes porciones del pastel que yo misma hice, litros y litros de ponche de berry y un sinnúmero de entremeses que trajeron Kiawe y su familia y Papá; manteniéndome en todo momento distanciada de Kukui-sensei, la profesora Burnet y Lana. A lo lejos, miré que el profesor aún llevaba puesta la camiseta que le había regalado, y ninguno de los invitados parece estarse burlando de él por ello. Se le veía al profesor, de hecho, muy contento. Eso me hizo sentir molesta.

Pero el acabose vino cuando él y la profesora Burnet pasaron al centro del salón y se pusieron a bailar una pegadiza rola de Rock clásico. Los invitados los rodearon y les aplaudieron con mucho entusiasmo. Y yo… yo sólo pude observarlos desde la lejanía, recargada en la mesa de aperitivos, con el seño fruncido y con Tsareena como mi única compañía.

Bebo de un solo trago lo último que quedaba de ponche. Si me estoy aguantando las ganas de ir al baño es porque estoy segura que, si voy ahora mismo, voy a terminar haciendo otra cosa además de pipí.

"Ahora que lo veo mejor, esa camiseta no está tan fea como yo creía. Se le ve, de hecho, muy bien."

* * *

 **Notas:** Creo que esto lo debí haber mencionado desde mucho antes pero, si no saben quién es Siebold, es el elite 4 de Kalos que es chef y se especializa en pokémon tipo agua. En el boceto conceptual de Mallow dice algo como que ella lo admira o algo así.


	10. Nada fue un error

**Clases particulares.**

Capítulo 10: Nada fue un error.

Al día siguiente me levanté tan tarde y con tan pocos ánimos que terminé siendo la última en llegar al salón —sí, incluso por encima de Ash—. Los chicos me recibieron con un enérgico 'Alola', cuyo ruido solo provocó que mis tímpanos estuvieran a punto de explotar.

—Sí, sí, _Alola,_ o lo que sea —les contesto a duras penas, moviendo desganada la mano, para luego apurarme a tomar asiento.

—Oye, Mallow —me dice Sophocles girándose hacia mí desde su pupitre—, ¿estás molesta o algo?

El lápiz que sostengo entre mis dedos cruje y se parte en dos.

—No, no estoy molesta. Y si piensas eso es porque a lo mejor tú eres el que está molesto y se está proyectando en mí. ¿No lo habías pensado?

Sophocles traga saliva y ya no me vuelve a decir nada. El resto de mis amigos igualmente guardan silencio.

Recargo la barbilla sobre la mesa del pupitre y entrecierro los ojos. Anoche dormí muy poco, estoy que me muero de sueño. "Maldita sea —pienso—. El cumpleaños de Kukui-sensei no salió como lo había planeado. Al final, lo único que logreí fue que se lo pasara bien. Esto no es lo que quiero, tengo que encontrar una solución."

—Hey, Lana —escucho a Ash susurrar a un costado mío, en voz muy quedita—, ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa a Mallow? Se ve como si estuviera enojada.

—No te preocupes —le responde Lana hablando de igual manera—. Se pondrá de mejor humor cuando llegue el profesor.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kukui-sensei?

—Nada. Nada en especial. Ya lo verás cuando llegue.

Un aura oscura envuelve mi cuerpo. Muy a duras penas logro contener mis ganas de gritar que se callen.

"Tranquilízate, Mallow, no todo está perdido aún, todavía puedes llevar a cabo la segunda parte de tu plan. Sí, eso es. Es casi seguro que por mera costumbre Kukui-sensei venga a dar clases con las mismas ropas de siempre; es decir, sin camisa y con la bata abierta. Entonces aprovecharé para preguntarle por qué no lleva puesta la camiseta que le regalé por su cumpleaños, y fingiré que me siento triste porque sospecho que en realidad no le gustó y sólo me echó mentiras ayer cuando dijo que le gustaba. Eso es, no todo está perdido."

—¡Alola! —El profesor entra al salón con sus mismas ropas de siempre: sus pantalones cortos, su bata de investigador abierta, su gorra blanca y sus anteojos. Pero esta vez, debajo de la bata, llevaba puesto algo más…

"¿¡PERO QUÉ…!?" Mis ojos casi se me salen al verlo. Mi mentón cae en picada hasta estrellarse con la madera de la mesa del pupitre y hacerle una cuarteadura. Y no creo ser la única sorprendida pues hasta el resto de la clase le miran con cara de que ni ellos lo pueden creer.

—¡Wow, sensei! —Exclama Lana señalándole y con la voz exageradamente alta—. ¿Acaso esa no es la camiseta que le regaló Mallow ayer por su cumpleaños?

—Vaya, lo notaste. —Kukui-sensei sonríe y se abre aún más la bata, como queriendo presumir la camiseta que lleva puesta, aquella del Muk y el Garbodor enamorados—. Sí, es esa misma.

—¡Increible! —grita Lana aún más alto y sin dejar de apuntar a la camisa—. Eso quiere decir que el regalo que le dio Mallow debió haberle gustado muchísimo, ¿no es así, Sensei?

El profesor se lleva la mano a la cabeza y ríe un poco. —Es una manera de verlo, pero supongo que tienes razón.

—Es verdad —comenta Sophocles—, para que Kukui-sensei se ponga algo de ropa en el pecho significa que tiene que gustarle mucho. No sería mala idea que Mallow le regalara una camiseta también a Kiawe.

—¡Oye! —grita Kiawe molesto.

La clase entera se echa a reír. Y yo, por otro lado, me encojo sobre mi asiento.

"Idiota, ¿Por qué te pones tan contenta? —Aprieto los dientes y frunzo un poco el ceño—. Kukui-sensei es tu enemigo, recuérdalo. Deberías estar furiosa porque tu plan se fue al trasto y ahora vas a tener que buscar otra manera de vengarte."

—Hey, Lana —escucho a Ash murmurar nuevamente—, tenías razón. En cuanto llegó el profesor se le quitó la cara de enojada a Mallow, ahora se ve más feliz.

—Te lo dije —le contesta ella.

—No entiendo. ¿A qué se debe eso?

—Ji, ji, ji, es un secreto.

Entonces me giro hacia ellos y los fulmino con una mirada que los hace voltear hacia otro lado y fingir que se dedican a otra cosa.

—Muy bien, chicos —nos dice Kukui-sensei—, el día de hoy vamos a hablar sobre los movimientos de estado, sobre todo de uno en particular…

"Quizás sólo está fingiendo —pienso mientras mordisqueo el lápiz—, pero si ese es el caso, entonces lo está haciendo demasiado bien. Estaba convencida de que los demás se iban a burlar de Sensei si lo veían vistiendo una camiseta como esa, pero al parecer están demasiado sorprendidos por el simple hecho en sí de que esté vistiendo una camisa, que no le prestan atención a cómo ésta luce. O tal vez… o tal vez fui yo la que se hizo una idea equivocada de todo esto. Quiero decir, hay que ser una persona bastante mezquina como para burlarte de alguien por su manera de vestir, y más si esa persona está vistiendo algo que otra persona le regaló con afecto. Todos los que rodean al profesor son gente amable, ellos nunca se burlarían de él por algo como eso. Yo fui la única que pensó que serían capaces de hacerlo. Eso significa que… ¿Eso significa que soy una mala persona?"

—¡Sensei! —me pongo de pie.

—¿Qué sucede, Mallow? —El profesor Kukui deja de escribir en la pizarra y se voltea hacia mí.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Todos me está viendo…" —Sensei, puedo… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Sí, dime.

—En verdad… —Estoy hablando muy raro, como si las palabras costaran salir—, ¿En verdad le gustó tanto mi regalo? Quiero decir, sé que me esforcé mucho para escogerlo y todo pero… bueno, a lo que me refiero es que todos le dieron un regalo y pienso que la mayoría fueron mejores que el mío. ¡Quiero decir! Creo que mi regalo no es la gran cosa y no me explico cómo le pudo haber gustado tanto habiendo recibido otros regalos igual de buenos. ¿Qué tiene de especial el mío?

Kukui-sensei guarda silencio por unos momentos, me mira fijamente, como si estuviera reflexionando en mis palabras, y finalmente me dice:

—Bueno, a decir verdad, todos los regalos que me dieron me han gustado mucho, y si me han gustado tanto es por el simple hecho de que son de parte de mis queridos alumnos y todos se esforzaron mucho en ello. Pero tu obsequio es un poco más especial que el resto porque se trata de algo que puedo llevar puesto mientras les doy clases, y esa es una oportunidad que por nada de este mundo desperdiciaría. Además —el profesor se acerca a mí y posa su mano gentilmente sobre mi cabeza para luego acariciarla—: tú misma me dijiste que pusiste todo tu empeño en escoger el obsequio, a pesar de que debió haberte llevado ya de por sí mucho tiempo y esfuerzo preparar el pastel para la fiesta. Si hay algo que valoro mucho, por encima de las acciones en sí, es el esfuerzo y dedicación que le ponen al momento de hacerlas. Es por ese motivo que esta camiseta se ha vuelto tan especial para mí.

Miro a la sonrisa de sensei. Es tan cálida y sincera, no hay rastro alguno de la mirada lujuriosa y perversa de aquella tarde. ¿En verdad estoy ante el mismo hombre de aquella vez? ¿Está tratando de engañarme otra vez o todo lo que me ha dicho es cierto?

Ya no aguanto más, el calor que emerge de entre mis piernas va en aumento junto con una terrible ansiedad. Siento que voy a explotar.

—¡Sensei! ¡Rápido, tengo que ir al baño!

—¿Qué? Pero Mallow, acabas de llegar.

—¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA, SENSEI!

—E-está bien, puedes ir.

Corro dejando atrás a Tsareena. Atranco la puerta de los baños con una silla que tomé en el camino de un salón vacío. Me quito el overol y lo arrojo lejos de una patada, luego bajo mis bragas verdes, que ya está un poco mojadas por el centro, hasta las rodillas. Me recargo en uno de los cubículos y procedo a masturbarme metiendo en mí dos de mis dedos mientras acaricio con el pulgar mi botoncito del placer. Soy tan ruidosa que si alguien pasara cerca podría escucharme aún desde afuera del baño, pero ya no puedo contenerme; mis gritos y gemidos resuenan sin ninguna contención a lo largo y ancho de las cuatro paredes de los baños. Al cabo de unos diez o quince minutos, mis piernas pierden fuerzas y me desplomo al suelo, pero ni así me detengo. Revolcándome el piso, hago uso de ambas manos para estrujar con fuerza mi coñito hasta casi encajarme las uñas. Aprieto los dientes y arqueo la espalda dando de pataletas al aire y al piso. Hasta que luego de unos minutos —que a mí me parecieron horas eternas— mi coñito por fin estalla en una formidable "pistola de agua" que termina manchando buena parte del piso y parte de las paredes. Empapada en sudor y jadeando del agotamiento, permanezco recostada en la fría loza, con los brazos en cruz, la respiración agitadísima y completamente desnuda del ombligo para abajo. Mis dos dedos están impregnados de algo tan pegajoso y viscoso que cuelga de entre ellos en forma de hilos, como las telarañas de un Spinarac.

—Ya no aguanto más… —balbuceo entrecortadamente y en medio de profundos jadeos—, creo que he llegado… a mi límite. Tengo que encontrar… una solución a esto… o si no… o si no me voy a volver loca.

 **Fin de la primer temporada.**


	11. Tú necesitas (Primera parte)

**Arrancamos con la temporada** **2**. Estaré actualizando el summary y la portada del fic cada 10 capítulos como si se tratara de un nuevo tomo o yo qué sé (risas) Espero disfruten de este nuevo ciclo de la historia. Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo:

* * *

 **Clases particulares.**

Capítulo 11: Tú necesitas (Primera parte).

Me dejé caer sobre la cama; estaba agotadísima. Había sido un día espantoso del que apenas y pude salir en una pieza. Puedo sentir cómo la mirada recriminatoria de Tsareena no deja de posarse sobre mí, pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansada como para defenderme de ella.

"Estuvo tan cerca. Un poco más y me descubren." Me tomó más de media hora arreglar el desastre que había hecho en los baños de la escuela. Cuando por fin regresé al salón, mis compañeros, pero en especial el profesor Kukui, habían comenzado a sospechar. Balbuceé un montón de excusas tan malas que ya ni me acuerdo bien de ellas, y ellos prefirieron creerme y dejar de lado el asunto más por consideración a mí que por quedar convencidos.

Me he quedado así, recostada sin hacer nada, como por una hora o más, intentando dormir una siesta que me ayude a despejar mi mente. Mas los pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza son tan densos e insistentes que no logro conseguirlo. Harta de todo esto, me levanto y abro el cajón de a mero abajo del buró.

"Esto no puede seguir así" pienso. "He llegado a mi límite; si no afronto mi problema de una buena vez y encuentro una solución lo más pronto posible, mis amigos, mi familia, todos a mi alrededor descubrirán que me he convertido en una pervertida. Y si eso llegara a pasar, y, además, se llega a saber también lo que hicimos Kukui-sensei y yo aquella tarde… ¡No! No quiero ni imaginármelo."

Saco un cuaderno viejo que tenía arrumbado en lo más profundo del cajón. Hace un par de años intenté llevar un diario en él, pero lo abandoné a los pocos días al darme cuenta que simplemente no soy el tipo de persona que guste de anotar todo lo que hace en su día a día. Limpio el exceso de polvo en la cubierta con la palma de mi mano, abro el cuaderno a la mitad de sus hojas y tomo un lápiz.

"Pero primero tengo que descubrir qué es exactamente lo que me está sucediendo. ¿Por qué me comporto así? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de lo que pasó esa tarde junto a Kukui-sensei por más que lo intento? ¿Qué es lo que realmente necesito hacer?"

Hago una recapitulación de todo lo que he vivido desde aquel fatídico día. Todo lo que he sentido, todo lo que he hecho, cuáles cosas son las que provocan que me salga de control y cuáles no. Indago en lo más profundo de mi ser, y entonces, lentamente comienzo a dibujar las imágenes en mis pensamientos…

…

 _Mi mente es como una pequeña isla que flota a la deriva, a mitad del extenso mar…_

En la primera hoja dibujo de manera muy básica una pequeña isla con un par de palmeras, vegetación y rocas, que apenas y sobresale de entre las olas del océano, con un enorme sol en la cima y una que otra nube flotando en el cielo.

 _A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, en esa isla habitan toda clase de plantas y Pokémon en perfecta armonía. Todo lo necesario para vivir, desde palmeras y frutos, rocas y riachuelos, pueden ser encontrados aquí. Y es ahí donde viven dos personas en especial, dos "yo"…_

En la segunda hoja, dibujo, en medio de una gran vegetación y algunos Pokémon, junto a una choza hecha de paja y ramas atadas, a dos pequeñas versiones de mí misma: Una mini-Mallow vestida de traje de secretaria, gafas, el pelo recogido y un enorme libro de leyes en su brazo izquierdo; y una mini-Mallow que viste un bikini hecho de piel —como los trajes de los cavernícolas—, el pelo suelto y muy alborotado, un pequeño colmillo que sobresale de su sonrisa altanera y un garrote que ondea con orgullo en su mano derecha.

 _Una Mallow que vive para hacer lo que es correcto, que siempre sigue las reglas y pone por encima de cualquier otra cosa el bien común, la moral, la razón, la lógica y el sentido del deber. Y una Mallow a la que sólo le importa hacer lo que ella quiere, divertirse, pasar un rato agradable y sentirse bien consigo misma por encima de todo lo demás. A la primera la podríamos llamar como la 'Mallow racional', y a la segunda, la 'Mallow salvaje'._

En la siguiente hoja hago un acercamiento en dónde se ve cómo la Mallow racional intenta reprender a la Mallow salvaje mientras ésta tan sólo se ríe desvergonzadamente.

 _Ambas Mallow tienen una visión completamente opuesta de las cosas. Mientras una piensa que siempre hay que hacer lo que es correcto y evitar todo lo que sea indebido, la otra piensa que hay que hacer cualquier cosa que quieras hacer sin importar las consecuencias, que lo único importante es divertirse, disfrutar la vida._

Y en la siguiente página dibujo varias viñetas de cómo ambas Mallow se ponen a realizar diversos trabajos en la isla, como recolectar frutos de los árboles, cuidar a los Pokémon, juntar leña para cocinar en una fogata y limpiar.

 _Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, tanto la Mallow salvaje como la racional trabajan en equipo la mayoría del tiempo para sacar adelante a la isla. A simple vista parecería que se detestan, pero en realidad ambas Mallow se preocupan la una por la otra y se cuidan entre ellas, cada una a su manera. Por lo general, la Mallow racional trata de evitar que la Mallow salvaje se meta en problemas, mientras que la Mallow salvaje intenta que la Mallow racional no se sobre esfuerce y se relaje de vez en cuando, pues sabe que trabajar duro y hacer lo que es correcto todo el tiempo es muy agotador y a veces hasta estresante._

En otra hoja dibujo una nueva escena, en la que esta vez las dos Mallow están discutiendo con gran fiereza, tanto así que los Pokémon que habitan la isla las observan asustados y preocupados.

 _No obstante, hay ocasiones en las que por más que discuten y pelean, no pueden ponerse de acuerdo. A veces la Mallow racional se propone hacer ciertos sacrificios porque considera que es para un bien común o porque eso traerá beneficios a futuro, pero la Mallow salvaje se niega porque de hacerlo pasarían un mal rato o incluso sufrirían. Y hay ocasiones en que la Mallow salvaje quiere hacer algo porque será muy divertido y placentero, pero la Mallow racional se niega porque eso implicaría hacer algo que no está bien o que podría resultar peligroso. Cuando las dos Mallow pelean entre sí y pasa mucho tiempo sin que ninguna de las dos consiga convencer a la otra, descuidan sus deberes en la isla y ésta comienza a desmoronarse._

En la siguiente escena que dibujo puede verse cómo la isla ha comenzado a ensuciarse, los Pokémon están hambrientos porque nadie los ha alimentado y algunas palmeras han crecido tanto que empiezan a obstruir los caminos y hay decenas de frutas podridas tiradas por doquier.

 _Para que mi mente se mantenga en buen estado es necesario que las dos Mallow lleguen a un acuerdo y trabajen en equipo. De lo contrario, mis pensamientos se vuelven un completo caos. Esto es lo que me ha venido pasando desde hace unos meses, cuando todo esto comenzó. Pero… ¿qué puedo yo hacer? ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? Veamos:_

En la siguiente viñeta, dibujo cómo era la situación en la isla de mi mente durante la última vez en que la Mallow racional y la Mallow salvaje se llevaron bien y estuvieron completamente de acuerdo en algo. Y ese algo era ni más ni menos que el campamento de verano de Akala para jóvenes promesas de la cocina.

 _Tanto la Mallow salvaje como la racional esperaban con ansias asistir al campamento culinario de Akala, cada una por diferentes razones. La Mallow salvaje deseaba ir porque ese había sido nuestro sueño desde que éramos pequeñas, y porque sabía que nos íbamos a divertir a lo grande; y la Mallow racional también lo esperaba con ansias, ya que aquello sería la oportunidad de nuestra vida para mejorar nuestras habilidades en la cocina y así algún día ser dignas de heredar el restaurante de la familia, además de demostrarle al mundo nuestro talento. Ambas Mallow trabajaron muy duro durante años para conseguirlo, pero…_

 _La isla de mis pensamientos estaba en perfecto orden. Los Pokémon habitantes estaban limpios y bien alimentados, los cultivos y árboles frutales regados, podados y libres de plagas, había bastante leña juntada y la cabaña a mitad de la isla recién arreglada, sin ninguna cuarteadura y ordenada y limpia por dentro. Entonces, una nube negra se posó encima de la isla y desató una tormenta que comenzó a arrasar con todo. Esa nube era la advertencia de Papá de no dejarme asistir al campamento si no mejoraba mis notas en Matemáticas, y la tormenta el último examen antes del inicio de las vacaciones. Las dos Mallow lucharon con todo lo que tenían para superar aquel último obstáculo. Y al final, fracasaron. No pudimos aprobar el examen que nos permitiría asistir al campamento de nuestros sueños._

 _La Mallow salvaje se tiró al suelo a llorar como un niño pequeño, dando pataletas, gritando. Se negaba a aceptar la derrota. Por otro lado, la Mallow racional agachó la cabeza, se sentía una deshonra y un completo fracaso. Estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta y resignarse, pero entonces la Mallow salvaje se puso de pie, la tomó del brazo y le dijo:_

 _—_ _¡Esto no se puede quedar así! Tenemos que hacer algo._

 _—_ _¿Y qué más podemos hacer? —le respondió—. Se acabó, hemos perdido._

 _—_ _¡No! No quiero._

 _—_ _Papá tiene razón, nuestra educación es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Es por ello que…_

 _—_ _¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes! Nada es más importante que nuestro sueño. ¿En serio vas a dejar que esto nos detenga? ¡No te des por vencida! Tiene que haber una manera._

 _—_ _¿Pero qué? Se supone que este examen era nuestra última oportunidad._

 _—_ _¿Yo qué sé? Se supone que tú eres la lista. Piensa en algo._

 _La Mallow racional se dio cuenta que, a pesar de todo, La Mallow salvaje tenía razón esta vez. No era justo que una simple nota tuviera más valor que todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que hemos hecho durante años. Y entonces, hizo algo que en raras ocasiones se atreve a hacer: miró más allá de las reglas establecidas. '¿Y sí le pedimos al profesor que nos dé una segunda oportunidad?' Quizás era imposible, pero teníamos que intentarlo, teníamos que luchar, agotar todas las posibilidades._

 _Fue así cómo decidí ponerme de pie y suplicarle a Kukui-sensei, a mitad de la clase y con mis compañeros observándome, que nos subiera la nota. La Mallow racional sabía en el fondo que no estaba bien pedir algo como eso, pero decidió dejarlo pasar en pos de un bien mayor. Tanto ella como la Mallow salvaje brincaron de alegría cuando el profesor dijo que hablaría con nosotras al terminar la clase. Todavía había esperanza._

Las siguientes viñetas son, sin lugar a dudas, las más tristes. Fue a partir de lo que sucedió en esa horrible tarde que la isla de mis pensamientos nunca más volvió a ser la misma.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¿Qué les pareció las lecciones de psicoanálisis con la doctora Mallow? (risas) En el proximo capítulo veremos la resolución a este cuento instrospectivo. Gracias por sus visitas y nos vemos la próxima semana.


	12. Tú necesitas (Segunda parte)

**Hola a todos:** Les informo que ya sólo falta una parte para la resolución de este miniarco. Por ahí hubo un lector que me preguntó por qué Mallow sentía tanta culpa pese a haber disfrutado lo que pasó en su momento. Pues bien, creo que con esto ya queda un poco mejor explicado. Sin más, disfruten de esta entrega.

* * *

 **Clases particulares.**

Capítulo 12: Tú necesitas (Segunda parte).

Cuando mis dos 'yo' por fin supieron en qué consistiría el dichoso 'examen oral, ambas se opusieron rotundamente, no había ni necesidad de pensarlo siquiera.

—¡No quiero! —gritó colérica la Mallow salvaje—. ¡Eso es asqueroso!

—¡Me niego! —exclamó indignada la Mallow racional—. Es completamente inadmisible que un profesor extorsione de esa manera a una de sus alumnas. Esto tiene que ser denunciado de inmediato.

La Mallow racional se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a hacer lo que sabía era lo correcto. Pero entonces, la Mallow salvaje se apresuró a detenerla sujetándola del brazo.

—¡Espera, no lo hagas! ¿No te das cuenta que ésta es nuestra última oportunidad?

—¿Pero es que te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a considerarlo? Suéltame.

—Lo sé —dos lágrimas colgaban del rostro de la Mallow salvaje—, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Pero… pero… pero si no lo hacemos, entonces todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora habrá sido para nada. Además, Kukui-sensei tiene razón, si vamos a acusarlo lo más probable es que no nos crean.

—No seas tan ingenua, Kukui-sensei dijo eso sólo para amedrentarnos. Y aún si fuera así, de todas formas nuestro deber es denunciarlo. No podemos permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que lo que nos está haciendo quede impune.

La Mallow racional se soltó indignada y siguió su camino. Y la Mallow salvaje la observó alejándose, como en cámara lenta. Yéndose lejos y llevándose consigo su sueño de asistir al campamento de cocina. Yéndose junto a su última oportunidad de cumplirlo. Yéndose para siempre.

No podía permitirlo.

Fue en ese momento que la Mallow salvaje tomó una decisión de la que no habría vuelta atrás.

Corrió hasta alcanzar a su hermana y, alzando su garrote hacia lo alto mientras le pedía disculpas por lo bajo, le propinó un porrazo en la cabeza a la Mallow racional que la hizo caer de inmediato al suelo.

—Lo siento… Lo siento mucho —le decía a su hermana, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras arrastraba su cuerpo inconsciente de regreso a donde nos estaba aguardando Kukui-sensei y su _propuesta_ —. Ya verás que cuando todo esto haya terminado y nos encontremos en el campamento de nuestros sueños, seremos tan felices que nos olvidaremos de esto.

Qué ingenua. Qué tonta e ingenua fue mi yo salvaje por haber creído eso.

Para cuando la Mallow racional volvió en sí ya era demasiado tarde. El trato se había cerrado y yo ya me encontraba manoseando y recorriendo con mi lengua el miembro de mi profesor. Mi yo racional más nada pudo hacer además de contemplar, llena de impotencia y de ira, el cómo nos estábamos vendiendo a los deseos perversos del profesor Kukui.

Y fue a partir de aquí que el punto de quiebre, y el mayor de todos mis problemas, tuvo su origen:

La Mallow salvaje, que hasta hace apenas unos momentos estaba en total acuerdo con la Mallow racional en que esto estaba mal, poco a poco y sin darme cuenta a tiempo, fue cambiando de parecer. Así es, en contra de todo pronóstico, la Mallow salvaje había comenzado a gozar de esta experiencia, a disfrutarla. Hace sólo apenas unos meses que recién había comenzado a despertar sus instintos sexuales; y esta experiencia, que la hizo entrar en contacto con sensaciones nuevas y únicas que no podían ser descritas ni comparadas con ninguna otra que hayamos vivido antes, avivó y llevó esos recién despertados instintos a un nuevo nivel. Lo que estábamos haciendo era incorrecto, eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Y, sin embargo, el propio hecho en sí de que estuviera mal, de que se tratara de algo indecente, prohibido, por algún extraño motivo lo convertía en algo mucho más placentero y excitante de por sí. Y si algo le encanta a mi lado salvaje es precisamente eso: hallar el placer en aquello que le habían prohibido, en desafiar la autoridad y las normas establecidas en favor de sus propias pasiones mundanas. La Mallow salvaje se dejó llevar por sus pasiones y nos entregó a Kukui-sensei a consciencia y sin rechistar, disfrutando hasta el final de su accionar y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—¡Eres una traidora! —le recriminó la Mallow racional, una vez que nuestro crimen se había terminado de concretar—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Por tu culpa ahora somos igual de basuras que Kukui-sensei. ¡Ya no somos sólo sus víctimas, nos hemos vuelto también sus cómplices!

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —contestó la Mallow salvaje mientras se relamía los dedos en busca de restos del sabor del miembro de Kukui-sensei—. Mientras nadie más se llegue a enterar de esto no habrá ninguna consecuencia para nosotras. Además, gracias al trato que hicimos con Kukui-sensei ahora podremos ir al campamento de cocina. Y sé que no vas a querer admitirlo, pero estoy segura que a ti también te gustó en el fondo. Mires por donde mires, esta decisión fue un acierto, un completo ganar-ganar para todos.

—¡ERES UNA GRANDÍSIMA ESTÚPIDA! —la Mallow racional agarra su libro de leyes, el cual es tan grande y pesado como el garrote de la Mallow salvaje, y en ataque de rabia muele con él a golpes en la cabeza a su tonta hermana, dejándola tendida en el suelo y llorando como una bebé.

A lo largo de toda nuestra vida, la Mallow racional había tenido que solapar y pasar por alto toda clase de jugarretas y deslices por parte de la Mallow salvaje; después de todo, ella era su hermana y la quería mucho. Pero por primera vez en la vida, ella pensó que ahora la Mallow salvaje había excedido el límite de lo permisible y que, por tanto, jamás, nunca jamás le podría perdonar lo que hizo.

Esa noche, los Pokémon que habitan la isla de mi mente guardaron luto, pues supieron, en el fondo de sus corazones, que las cosas ya nunca volverían a ser como antes.

Y así fue.

Desde ese día la Mallow salvaje y la racional nunca más volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Cada una continuó trabajando por su lado con tal de mantener a flote la isla de mi mente, pero debido a la falta de cooperación entre ambas los resultados fueron bastante mediocres. Lo que antes era una isla ordenada y en perfecto estado, ahora lucía un poco desarreglada y descuidada. Pasó el tiempo, y mientras la Mallow salvaje se divertía a lo grande en el campamento de cocina, la Mallow racional guardaba aún remordimiento y culpa, pues el campamento le recordaba las cosas terribles que tuvimos que hacer para asistir. Pero aún así, puso todo su empeño en aprender y mejorar nuestras habilidades en la cocina. La Mallow racional sabía lo importante que era aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad en favor de nuestro futuro.

Un día, mientras la Mallow salvaje estaba distraída, la Mallow racional cogió el recuerdo de lo que pasó esa tarde con Kukui-sensei y lo enterró en lo más profundo de la isla, con la esperanza de que nunca más volviera a relucir. Fue a partir de ahí que ella pudo por fin relajarse y disfrutar de las vacaciones tanto como la Mallow salvaje. A pesar del rencor que se guardaban entre ellas, las dos 'yo' salieron adelante y continuaron con sus vidas en la isla de mi mente.

Pasaron los días, luego las semanas y por último los meses. El momento de volver a Mele-mele y a la escuela Pokémon había llegado y eso tenía bastante angustiada a la Mallow racional, que lo último que deseaba era tener que estar cerca otra vez de Kukui-sensei. Entonces Kukui-sensei apareció en nuestra vida de nuevo, y como si se tratara de un imán, su sola presencia desenterró de lo más profundo de mis memorias el recuerdo de lo que pasó aquella tarde, desatando un conflicto interno entre mis dos yo:

—¡Así que aquí estaba! —La Mallow salvaje abrazó con fuerza al recuerdo—. Te había estado buscando por todos lados, no sabes cuánto te eché de menos.

—¡Te ordeno que sueltes eso en este mismo instante! —le advirtió la Mallow racional.

—¡Jamás! Es mío y tú no me lo vas a quitar.

—¡Obedece! No pienso permitir que vuelvas a comportarte de esa manera tan indecente nunca más. ¿Acaso quieres que tus amigos y tu familia se enteren de lo que hiciste? Vas a meternos en serios problemas. ¡Suéltalo!

—¡Oblígame, perra!

La Mallow racional se abalanzó sobre la salvaje. Le jaló los pelos, le encajó las uñas en la cara y cuello y la abofeteó incontables veces; pero la Mallow salvaje se negaba a soltar el recuerdo y contraatacaba con fuertes patadas, rodillazos y mordiscos, sin dejar nunca de apretar contra su pecho su preciado tesoro como si la vida se le fuera a salir si lo soltaba. La lucha en el suelo las arrastró por todos los rincones de la isla, destruyendo todo a su paso. Fue así que mi cerebro finalmente colapsó y terminé desmayándome a mitad de la clase.

Las dos Mallow yacieron agotadas en el piso, llenas de heridas y sin energías, pero la salvaje seguía sin soltar el recuerdo, y eso atormentaba y enfurecía a partes iguales a la Mallow racional.

"Tiene que haber una manera de hacer que lo suelte" pensó. "¿Pero cómo? Una vez que ella se encapricha con algo no lo suelta hasta que se aburre de ello o queda completamente satisfecha. ¿Cómo podría entonces…? ¡Ya lo tengo!"

En la noche, mientras estaba recostada en mi cama, cerré los ojos, llevé mi mano a mi coñito y me puse a acariciarlo mientras me ponía a imaginar que volvía a vivir aquella experiencia erótica y perversa al lado a mi profesor. La Mallow salvaje sonrió y dio brincos de contenta. La Mallow racional, en cambio, cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y lloró en silencio. Ella sabía que era necesario hacerlo, que no había otra opción. Una vez sus caprichos fueron satisfechos, la Mallow salvaje cayó dormida, y entonces la Mallow racional aprovechó para arrebatarle el recuerdo y volverlo a enterrar en lo más profundo de la isla. Cuando la Mallow salvaje se despertó, se había olvidado de todo y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad por un tiempo.

Y así fue como quedé atrapada en este ciclo. Un ciclo que se ha venido repitiendo una y otra vez hasta el día de hoy.

Primero, mientras más tiempo paso observando a Kukui-sensei o más interactúo con él, el recuerdo enterrado comienza a emerger de vuelta a la superficie, hasta que finalmente sale a flote de entre la tierra.

Entonces la Mallow salvaje se abalanza sobre éste y se aferra a él con todas sus fuerzas, lo que provoca la furia inmediata de la Mallow racional.

Luego las dos Mallow pelean entre sí y mi mente comienza a venirse abajo. La ansiedad se apodera de mí, no puedo concentrarme en nada, mi estado de ánimo cae en picada y, si no hago nada al respecto, puedo hasta desmayarme de tanta presión.

Por lo que no tengo más opción que 'darme alivio' a mí misma, tocándome y recordando con malsano placer lo que viví y sentí aquella tarde, hasta dejar temporalmente satisfecha a la Mallow salvaje.

La Mallow racional aprovecha la oportunidad que le he dado y entierra de nuevo el recuerdo mientras la Mallow salvaje yace dormida.

Y ya por último, vuelvo a ver y a interactuar con Kukui-sensei en la escuela, por tanto, el recuerdo empieza a desenterrarse otra vez repitiéndose el ciclo.

Pero hay un problema: La Mallow racional ya está cansada de tanto enterrar una y otra y otra vez el recuerdo, por lo que en cada ocasión termina enterrándolo menos profundo que la anterior. Esto hace que cada ciclo se repita mucho más rápido y sea más difícil enterrar de nuevo el recuerdo. Llegará el momento en que la Mallow racional se quedará sin fuerzas y ya no podrá hacer nada para mantener a raya la lujuria de mi yo salvaje.

Y si eso llega a pasar, ese será mi fin.

¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para cerrar este ciclo de una buena vez y para siempre?

* * *

 **Notas:** Por ahí siento que se me escaparon un par de memes en la narración. Galletita para el que los identifique (?

Por alguna razón, este capítulo fue el más dificil de editar y corregir, tanto así que me he quedado sin borradores de reserva (llantos). Lo bueno es que los capis por venir serán más sencillos en cuanto a formato. uff.

 **Viruz Pirata:** Freud siempre ha sido de mis autores favoritos. ¿cómo no amar a alguien que piensa como yo en cuanto al significado de la vida? (risas) ¿Y a qué te refieres con ortodoxo? por el psicoanalisis? xD


End file.
